The Truth Revealed
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: This is the prequel and sequel to my story "The Truth".  Please read and Review  The first chapter is Rossi oriented, ch. 2 is Emily and Hotch
1. Prequel Dave

_**22 years prior to "The Truth"…**_

David Rossi looked at the young woman in front of him. Well, she was a little younger than he, but still. She was here as part of a surveillance group. "Miss"

"O'Hara. Rose O'Hara." The young woman smiled shyly.

"Miss O'Hara. Pleasure. My name is David Rossi. I'm in charge of a new group here at the FBI. We're profilers. I understand you have a talent in lip reading as well as body language."

"Yes." She had a slight southern accent. She was very beautiful. It was almost completely distracting to him.

"Good. We can use you. Welcome aboard." With that he shook her hand, not knowing that this would be the beginning of something that would last long past that night.

Weeks went by, and Dave and Rose spent a fair amount of time together. Soon it was going well past watching surveillance and getting her interpretations. They soon were going to dinner and Broadway plays. Why not? It was New York, and they were young. And they were falling in love.

_**Two Months later…**_

"Dave." Rose said from the bathroom.

"What is it, my love?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, you're the first man I've ever loved. And, I've never done this before." She stepped out of his bathroom, wearing only a cream sheer negligee and silk stockings.

"Rose. You're beautiful." He got off the bed and walked to her.

Her face flushed with color. She had never been naked in front of a man before. And she had never seen a man naked before. Though even now, David Rossi only stood in front of her in his dress pants. His chest was hard muscle. She ran her hands down his chest. "I'm so shy."

"Don't be. You're a beautiful bride. I'm so happy that you're Mrs. Rose O'Hara Rossi now." He kissed his new bride. He pulled her into his arms. Her body fitted just perfectly into the shape. "I love you Rose. I won't hurt you.

"I trust you." She kissed him, tentatively at first, then she become more impassioned. "I love you."

Dave lay her on the bed and made love to her. Gently, since she was still pure. Dave had to admire her for waiting, but now, they were together, unified before God. They made love til the morning light broke through the hotel window, when they both feel into a blissful and peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The Bureau had no problem with their marriage, as long as it didn't interfere with their work. This wasn't a problem until Ruby Ridge. Dave had become distracted and innocent lives were lost. As a punishment, the Bureau sent Dave deep under cover, resulting in his "death". This resulted in Rose being a wreck. Dave's friends, Jason Gideon and Max Ryan had been their witnesses and the ones to tell her, her husband was 'dead.' That was when she dropped a bombshell on them. She was 8 weeks pregnant, with Dave's child. This would be the secret that both men would be sworn to keep, for the sake of the BAU and the FBI. Ryan and Gideon despised the idea, but it was that, or they too would disappear but in their case it would be more permanently. With that, the rules of no fraternization came in. It would reek havoc on future members of the FBI, and David Rossi had no control over it.

Rose, now a widow, changed her name back, and moved back to Montana, taking on a librarian position. She was reunited with Ben Montgomery, whom she had known during her time in Georgia. He was now a rancher in Montana, and he was in love with her. He promised to raise her child as his own, since he was in capable of siring children of his own. Shortly before Rose gave birth, Ben proposed and the two were quickly married. A few weeks later, Nicola Lacey Montgomery came into the world. Two birth certificates were made for her safety. One, the one she and the rest of the world would know about showed that Ben Montgomery was her father. The other one, the one that was taken by Jason Gideon at the command of the Director, it had no father on it. And this was for a damned good reason. Nicola soon became Nikki. And one day, a strange man came to visit. Her mama cried. She never understood why, and one day she would come to realize the truth.

She was 16 now. Stubborn as hell, just like her father. She was curious, and had a mind that her mother knew was also her father's. Her smile, her eyes, they too were those of David Rossi. She had inherited her mother's cream-colored complexion that tanned so easily in the summer months, as well as her mother's blue-green eyes. Her hair was a combination, black, with distinctive highlights. She kept it in a pixie cut, as to help Ben in the pasture. She said long hair was a hazard. Rose just laughed. Her daughter was unique, and she felt guilty that she couldn't tell her the truth. That her father was a world-renowned profiler, a man who wrote the books that she read and studied each night. Nikki was like her father, it drove Ben and his sister nuts, because it meant that she might leave them, and try something foolish. One night, she begged to be allowed to go to the night of what would be like her 'sophomore prom'. Rose was unsure, but it was her daughter, and she wouldn't quit until she got her way. Determination, another gift from David Rossi. Ben permitted it, if they drove her there and back. She agreed. They went and bought her a new dress, and she went off like Cinderella to the ball. When the time came to go get her, Ben and Rose got into their 4x4 and headed out. Lights in their lane didn't come soon enough. A 'CRASH' echoed through the hills. Their truck went down the steep ditch. Ben was dead, crushed on impact. Rose was barely alive. Paramedics flooded the area. Police made an arrest, high and drunk a teen that had been kicked out of the dance was responsible. Two officers headed to the dance to go and tell a girl she would be soon an orphan.

Nikki was paged to the office. Her friends followed her but couldn't go in. Two officers were there. Within minutes she was collapsed into one of their arms, hitting them and screaming "LIAR!" Once she was calmer, they escorted her to their patrol car, where they took her to the hospital… where she would be able to say good-bye to at least one of her parents. She rushed into the trauma room. Her mother's ragged body lay before her. She had tubes and wires everywhere. "Mommy?" Nikki slowly went to the bed.

"I'm here baby." Rose whispered softly. Her throat hurt.

Nikki saw her mother and soon tears were flowing. "Mommy, no."

"Shh." Rose tried to touch her daughter's face, to calm her. "I'll be alright."

"Mommy, the doctor…"

"I know Nicola… I'll be with God and Ben…I'll be alright."

"Mommy…" Nikki continued to sob. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be an orphan."

The doctors came in, asking Nikki to leave to take Rose for a CT. Nikki went and sat in the cafeteria. A nurse sat with her. She tried to comfort her, knowing that it was only a matter of time. They had called her aunt and uncle to come be with her, but it was more or less determined that she would be going back to Georgia with them. The next day was hell, Nikki wasn't allowed to see her mother, but that night, the doctors knew it was that time. They allowed her back into the room. She tried to maintain her calm.

"Come her baby girl." Rose said. "I need to tell you something." Coughs racked her body. "You won't be an orphan. When you can… find your father."

"But he's…."

"Ben Montgomery, isn't your father… I was pregnant with you before he and I got married… I met your father in New York… his…." Blood began to comes from her mouth as she coughed. Monitors went haywire.

Beeps and screams filled the room. Doctors flooded the room. Nikki screamed for them to save her, and for 45 minutes they tried. The heart monitor showed asystole. She was gone. The time of death was noted, and Nikki sat on the floor, still in the dress her parents had bought her, weeping. She may not be an orphan, but she didn't know her father was.

_**Three days later…**_

Her aunt and uncle were helping her pack her room. The next day was the funeral, and then she was off to Georgia. She'd finish her schooling there and when she was 21, she'd get her inheritance, including the Montana spread. It was the last will and testament of Rose and Ben Montgomery that had declared that, much to his sister's disappointment. They would finish raising her, but they didn't want her, she wasn't even a Montgomery.

**5 years later…**

"Nicola." Her criminlistics professor called her name before she could leave the class.

She walked over, no matter what she said, these people never would call her Nikki.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she approached the desk.

"There's someone here to see you." He opened the door.

A man Nikki recognized stepped through the door.

"Agent Rossi!" She exclaimed unable to control herself.

"Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand. "Nicola."

She blushed. He knew her name. He was her hero.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you. I've read every book you've written, started when I was 16." She rambled. She was reminding him of Reid back in D.C. "Uh… what are you doing here sir?"

"A special request of the Director of the FBI. Seems you're the prodigy here at GSU in criminology and other things like that. He's asked me to come recruit you."

"Me?" She was confused. She was 21, and yeah she was the top of her class, but that wasn't enough to get legendary profiler, David Rossi out here her to come recruit her.

"Yes you. He wants you at the BAU. Working with my team." He smiled.

"Oh, my God! I would be honored… but my aunt and uncle…"

"Already taken care of. Now, if you want, we can get your stuff, and we'll head out tonight?" He offered his hand.

She shook his hand. He told her all about the team, and how she would be back to graduate, but the rest of her credits would be covered through her work. She packed the few belongings she had and they were off to D.C.


	2. Prequel Hotch and Emily

**Author's Note: Thank you Crys for the guidance and your help with the chapter! Read and review!**

**_Ten years prior to "The Truth"_**

Emily Prentiss was running late, and her mother despised her being late. She was finishing her packing . She was headed off to Yale soon, and she couldn't wait. She was fed up of the moves, of the parties and galas. She wanted to be a normal girl, going off to college, maybe she'd meet a man, get married and live the life she had always dreamed of. Until then, she was Emily Prentiss, daughter of the American Ambassador, Elizabeth Prentiss who was under constant surveillance. She had a new team of guards now. There was one waiting impatiently at her door. He was a new one, and he was a young one. She stopped and looked at him.

He was tall. He had a chiselled chin, strong jaw and very handsome features. His eyes were kind and he actually looked worried. He had dark brown hair, and she was kind of wishing she could run her fingers through it, just to see if it was a silky as it appeared. She calmed her breathing and walked to him. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Prentiss, your mother has been looking for you, and you slipped your tail." He stuttered. This was the first time he met her. She was beautiful.

"I know that Agent…?"

"Hotchner, miss. Agent Aaron Hotchner." He smiled. He had stunning white teeth and his smile made her blush.

"Agent Hotchner, I understand my mother's worried, but I am almost 18 now, she can learn to back off."

"But the tail, is for your own protection." This Agent Hotchner was persistent, she would give him that.

"I don't need protection!" She exclaimed, surprising Aaron and herself. "I am an adult. I can fend for myself! When will she learn that?"

Elizabeth Prentiss's voice came from behind them. "I'll learn it, when you can prove it to me."

"Mother." Emily replied as calmly as she could. She was very angry right now. "I want this gone. I want MY life."

"No." Elizabeth replied. "There is a gala in two weeks. You will have Agent Hotchner here follow you everywhere. Lessons, packing, everything."

"What ever you say mother." Emily said before her mother left. "I can't wait to be out of this hell hole." She finished under her breath.

"I'm sorry you don't approve of this." Aaron stepped forward.

"I've been dealing with this my whole life. I just hate that I can't do anything anymore." She sighed as she leaned against her bedroom door. "I'm sorry Agent Hotchner, this isn't against you… it's against her."

"Please call me 'Hotch'." He offered.

"Only if you call me Emily." She smiled.

"Emily. Of course. I just want you to be comfortable with this. It is only 2 weeks." He pointed out.

"You're going to have to come dress shopping and stuff for that gala, and have to get my stuff ready for Yale."

"I can help with that." Hotch offered.

"You'll come dress…shopping… with me?" she gaped at him.

Hotch nodded his head. "Yes, I'll go with you Emily. Besides that you are now my protection detail I could offer you some input on a dress. If I am going to have to go with you I may as well try to enjoy myself."

Emily blushed a little but nodded. "Well then thank you Hotch. When will be a good time to go for you?"

Hotch noticed Emily blushing and he smiled. He had thought that she was beautiful before but seeing her blush made her even all the more beautiful to him. He couldn't help but wonder if she had a boyfriend somewhere and that is why she kept slipping her tail or if she kept slipping her tail because she really did hate having to be followed everywhere she went. As his eyes took in her face he saw her staring at him and his heart sped up and then he remembered that she had asked him a question.

"I can go whenever you would like to Emily. I'm pretty easy. I mean I'm pretty easy in being flexible. Shit I didn't mean that either. What I meant to say is that as long as you give me a time and promise not to run away from me then I'm willing to go whenever you would like to." Hotch said. He could feel his own face heating up at what he had said. He couldn't remember a time when he has ever been as flustered as he was right then. He knew then that there was something definitely special about Emily Prentiss and he wanted the time to see and learn what it was.

_**Three days later…**_

"Aaron?" Emily peaked her head out of her bathroom door.

"Yes Emily?"

"I forgot a towel, can you bring me one?" She had forgotten, honestly, but now that she thought of it, maybe reading the "Art of Seduction" had been a good thing.

"Uh, you're in the shower right?" Hotch stuttered.

"Yes, and I just need a towel." She sighed. "Soon, it's getting cold in here."

Hotch half leapt, half ran to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her over the glass shower door. Before he turned to leave, he snuck a peek at the curvature of her body through the crystallized door. She was beautiful, even if it was just a silhouette.

"I'll be outside." He said as he ran into the door.

Emily snickered, she could see everything. It had worked. Now the best part. Today was dress shopping.

Once she was dressed, she headed out into the hall where Aaron was sitting on floor, his head to his knees.

"Aaron? You ok?"

"Yea. I'm just a little shocked."

"Why?"

"Because you forgot to tell your mother we're going dress shopping."

"Oh shit!" Emily exclaimed. "Aaron, I'm sorry. She ripped into you didn't she?"

"Yep." He smiled weakly. "She also made me promise to get you to try on one pink dress even if you don't buy it."

"She's the devil incarnate, I swear." Emily sighed. "Fine. ONE pink dress, and I'm not buying it!"

Hotch surrendered by putting his hands in the air. "NO PINK. Got it."

With that the pair left, Emily running to the Jeep that was hers. Hotch just hung his head. He hated it when she drove. In the three days he had been assigned to her, he had feared for his life at least a dozen times, and all of them were because she was behind the wheel of that Jeep. She was more careful this time, and she got them there without Hotch fearing for his life for once.

The women of the boutique recognized Emily, and instantly set to pulling dressed and gowns for her. Emily looked to Hotch, he shook his head.

"Emma? Could you pull one pink one for me? Not too pink." Emily sighed.

Soon she was in a fitting room filled with gowns. She sighed, she would do pink last. She tried on a skin tight black sequined gown and left the fitting room. When Aaron saw her, he shook his head. "Too Hollywood."

She turned back and went in. Dress after dress he found a problem with.

"Too Southern." To a red ball gown.

"Too trashy." To a short chic dress.

Finally she was a the pink dress. She sighed. She looked it over. It wasn't pale pink, and it wasn't hot pink. It was a beautiful magenta shade. It was a one shoulder, sweetheart neckline gown. Fitted at the top, and flowed from the hips down. She slipped into it and looked at her reflection. She let her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She decided it wasn't all that bad, but she wasn't about to let Aaron Hotchner know that. She put on her 'pouty' lips and left the safety of the dressing room.

"Wow, Emily that's…"

"Pink." She finished.

"Beautiful. It suits you."

"How so?"

"Well, it accentuates your curves. It brings out your eyes and it compliments your complexion. And the sheer middle section will drive your mother nuts. Does she know you pierced your navel?"

She looked down and saw what Aaron was talking about and she smiled. "Even it's pink, I'll take it."

"Just to piss off your mother?" Hotch looked at her. She was stunning.

"Damn right. Emma ring it through." With that Emma left to ring in the gown, and Emily went to change.

"Hotch?" Emily asked from the change room.

"Yes Emily?"

"Will you be my escort?"

"You're what?"

"My escort. I need a dance partner. I know about you Hotch. I know you come from a similar background."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not unless you want me slipping you and disappearing into the night." She said.

"Fine. I'll be your escort. But only if you promise not to show your mother the gown til that night. She'll have my badge if she knows I let you buy it."

"Don't worry, she won't, because I'm buying another dress that red trashy one you hated. That's the one I'll show her. You can tell her I tried on a pink one, but you couldn't sway me."

"Fair enough."

They headed home, and this time Aaron was behind the wheel.

_**The Gala**_

Hotch paced outside Emily's room. He looked at his watch. He was wondering what was taking so long. Finally the door opened. Emily stepped out. She looked radiant. He hair was down, in loose curls that framed her face. He make-up was soft and accentuated her eyes. She was glowing.

"Hotch, you're jaw. Pick it up." She laughed.

The two went to the ballroom, arm in arm. Her mother's jaw dropped when she saw the choice of gown. She criticized her, but Emily didn't care. She listened then she lead Aaron to the dance floor, just as the quartet began to play "The Blue Danube". The two spent most of the night dancing, whilst the occasional necessary meet and greet of diplomats. As the hours passed, Emily was more and more tempted to kiss Aaron Hotchner. She took his hand as the clock neared midnight, and took him to a secret passage out of the ballroom.

"Emily where are you taking me?"

"I have wanted to do this all night." She led him to her room, onto the balcony. The moon was full and the stars were shinning brightly. She could hear a clock strike midnight in the distance. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He was in shock, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. He pulled her in closer. When they needed air, they broke apart. Hotch looked into her eyes. "Emily." He breathed.

"Hotch… since I laid eyes on you…" She sighed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Soon his hands were traveling to her waist. "Emily… I've wanted it too." His hands found the zipper on the side of the gown and it came undone very easily. He slid the one strap off of her shoulder and the gown slid to the ground. He body was cream in the moonlight. She wasn't wear a bra under the gown, her breasts were soft and full, the nipples taut. He could see that she wanted him. He stopped himself. "Emily, I'm 24."

"I don't care… Aaron… I'm falling for you… I want you to make love to Aaron Hotchner." She looked at him.

"Emily, I want that too, but your mother…"

"Isn't here and can't come here. Aaron…" She pleaded.

He caved. She kissed him, and slowly undid his clothes. Then Aaron ran into the room and got some pillows. He laid her gently on them. He kissed every curve of her body, starting at her lips then down stopping to kiss each nipple, causing her body to rise up to his. Then he continued to work his way down. He played with he bellybutton piercing, causing her to giggle and squirm. He looked up. "Ticklish?"

She just nodded, as Hotch continued to make his way down. He set to licking the folds that hid the core of her femininity. He slid one finger in, as he licked the tiny pleasure button. She began to squirm. He smiled. He continued to lick and massage her core, eventually sliding two fingers in. Eventually she was on the brink of tears. He stopped. He kissed up her again, and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything." She said as she kissed him again.

He slid into her. It was warm and like a glove. "Emily, you feel so good."

"Hotch." She moaned. He kissed her with each thrust. She gently moved in sync with his rhythm. Their bodies moved in sync, bathed in the soft glow of the moon. Only the moon and stars were the only witnesses to the love they made. Soon, both lovers climaxed as they never had before. Soon, slumber claimed them. They held each other, only with pillows under the stars, their love keeping them until morning light.

When morning broke, Aaron woke up to the sun rising in the horizon, and next to his body was Emily Prentiss, the young woman he had sworn to protect. The young woman he felt he had taken advantage of. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emily. Now and Forever." He whispered. He got up, careful not to disturb her and quickly got dressed. He left without making a sound.

Emily began to stir. She swore she had heard Aaron say "I love you, Emily. Now and Forever." She got up. Aaron was gone, and she could here the door to her bedroom close. She looked and saw that he was gone, not even a note. She hung her head and tears fell. "I love you Aaron." She whispered. She went and showered, sitting on the floor of the shower letting the water wash away her tears. Her mother had left a note on her door. "Aaron Hotchner has been reassigned. He was promoted. Another agent will be by this afternoon to take you to Yale."

Emily got dressed and put the last of her belongings in her bags, and waited in the drive. She wondered if she'd ever love again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This part of the story is the initial planning phase between Dave and Penelope… then we move forward to the Truth…Revealed… in real time! Anyhow, thanks to everyone for the reviews… you know who you are **CoughKatie**CoughCrys**… and anyone else that I can't think of at the moment because I'm dopey from the dentist… I love the reviews and I hope to provide more… just tell me what you'd like… I'd also like to thank my muse and my inspiration… Anywho… R&R**_

_****Nicole****_

_**One Week Prior to "The Truth"…**_

David Rossi was busy looking at case files when Penelope Garcie barged into his office, slamming the door closed so hard that his plaques on the wall rattled.

"Can I help you Garcia?" Dave asked, startled.

"Sir, I need your help!" She yelped peaking through the blinds as she saw Morgan approaching.

"For?"

"Hide me."

"From?" Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Rossi?" Morgan's voice came from the other side of the door.

Rossi shook his head and signalled for Pen to hide behind the door. Then he said, "Come in."

"Hey Dave," Morgan peaked his head in the door. "Did Pen come through here?"

"Nope, saw her heading down to the filing area, bout 5 minutes ago though."

"Okay, thanks man." With that Morgan left and Pen came from behind the door.

"Now Garcia." Dave put his hands together. "What the hell is going on?"

"Derek caught me plotting."

"What were you plotting now?" Dave hung his head. She really had to stop doing that.

"Well I overheard Em and JJ talking and we all see it… and hell I'm no profiler but Hotch and Emily have a thing, and I was trying to plan a night out for all of us."

"So…"

"It's also to celebrate the end of the reign of the Wicked Witch."

"Oh, and Derek caught you?"

"Of course he did."

"So what do you want from me?" Dave was curious, but she did have a point.

"I was hoping, you'd use your famous powers and help?" She pleaded.

Dave let his head hit his desk. "You want me to play matchmaker?"

"Well sorta." Pen made a puppy face. "Please super agent Rossi?"

"Fine. But I have to finish Hotch assemble our team… we're still one short."

"I still can't believe Hotch is going to be doing her job." Pen said. "He hates it."

"But, he keeps our team together… it's the only reason. Plus, it gives him more time with Jack. Which is what he needs."

"So you'll help?"

"Yes, as long as you help me with our latest addition."

"Nikki?"

"Yes. She needs clothes and stuff, and since she's staying with me until we can get her her own place, I promised I'd help. But I hate shopping."

"Fair enough. I'll take her. We need to hash out a plan."

"Give me two days Garcia. You'll have your plan."

With that Penelope snuck from his office and went in search of Nikki Montgomery, their latest addition.

Dave looked at the pile of papers. He gave up, picked up the phone and dialled the Directors private line. "Sir, I think I have our final member."

"Good. Call them in, interview and if it works, he's yours no questions asked."

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you Dave. This is more than Aaron needs at the moment, with Strauss transfer and all."

"No problem, sir." Dave hung up the phone. He then looked at this pile of folders which weren't cases. He took the top one and reread it carefully. He was impressed. So he picked up the phone and called the number at the top of it.

"Agent Daughtry." A male voice came from the other end.

"Agent Daughtry, this is SSA Rossi, from the BAU."

"Sir. It's an honor. How can I help you?"

"We got your application of transfer to the BAU."

"I understand sir." The agent on the other end seemed somewhat uncertain.

Dave smiled. "We'd like to extend the offer to you."

"You mean, join the BAU sir?"

"Yes."

"I'd be honored!" The other man replied. It was then that Dave distinctly picked up the accent that the younger agent was trying to mask. He was Texan. Dave looked at the area code, it was the Boston field office, so he'd moved around quite a bit.

"Then, be in D.C. by tomorrow, we've got things to settle down."

"Of course sir." With that, both men extended well wishes, and the conversation was over.

An hour later, Nikki and Penelope were in his office. "Yes, Garcia?"

"We're going shopping now, sir."

"Ahh. Right." Dave reached into his wallet. He handed a platinum card to Nikki. "You get whatever you need, and a few things that you want. Pen, don't bankrupt me."

Both women nodded and left, giggling like school girls. Dave just shook his head and went over some places that would be good for such an event, as Penelope had envisioned.

Derek Morgan couldn't find Pen, which was odd. He returned, after Agent Anderson had pointed back to Rossi's office.

"Rossi?" He asked.

"Come in Morgan." Dave sighed. He didn't have to lie this time.

"Anderson said Pen was just here."

"Yep. I sent her with Agent Montgomery to get her some clothes and other necessities on my tab."

"You sent our Penelope… with your credit card… to go buy clothes… for our newest agent… who is 21?"

Dave nodded.

"Are you out of your freaking mind Dave?" Derek exclaimed. "It's PENELOPE GARCIA!"

"I know, she knows the rules. Look, I'm in charge of Miss Montgomery, per the Directors orders."

"I know Dave, but seriously." Derek laughed. "I hope that card won't max out easily."

"I made sure."

"Ok, thanks man." With that Derek left to go get ready to leave.

Dave sighed. It was going to be a long week.

_**The Day before…**_

Dave sighed. Penelope and him had finally managed to get everything into place, and had even brought Derek in on it. Derek shook his head at the idea, but there was no way he was pissing off the woman he loved. He'd never live it down, nor would he survive. They had ordered a cake for the celebration. Derek had reserved a table at a new lounge in the D.C. area, Capitol Lounge and Pen had gotten everyone's RSVP, except Hotch's. That was JJ's job. And she was talking to him right then. Rossi looked on as Reid and Prentiss were explaining some things to Nikki about protocol, mainly bugging her about her being the youngest. The newest agent, Agent Mitchell Daughtry, was not there yet, per Dave's request. He had other plans for him, and the young man was playing along perfectly. Now as long as Hotch accepted, everything was in motion and set. Dave signalled for Pen to come see him.

"I'm going to give you another credit card. Each one of you gets a new outfit. Get it today or tomorrow, I don't care."

JJ returned and she was disappointed. "Hotch wasn't there. He had to go bring Jack to Jessica's. I'll try again tomorrow."

"He'd better say yes." Pen growled.

"OK there Pen." Emily laughed.

The team left and headed for home. Penelope sighed. This was going to work.

_**This is where you should go and read my other story… "The Truth…" If you haven't already done so… to be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The day after "The Truth"…**_

Mitch Daughtry just looked at the young woman lying in the bed in front of him. He wasn't able to sleep. Not until he knew she was alright. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Not since David Rossi had suggested her… something about his matchmaking genius. Mitch hadn't cared, she was beautiful and now all this, well it was going to make life very interesting to say the least. She was still out like a light. He looked at the bedside clock… it read 9am. He was tired but he wasn't going to cave into the sleepiness, not until he knew she would be ok. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. She stirred a little.

"Oww…" She moaned as she tried to sit up, but collapsed back against her pillows.

"Baby girl, you ok?" He leaned in.

"My head." She covered her eyes from the sunlight that was flooding her bedroom. The windows faced east and south, and took up a large portion of the wall.

Mitch got up and closed the blinds and curtains. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"I would've like to see you try to stop me… It wasn't my first time drinking Mitch." She groaned. "Advil."

"Where is it?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

Mitch went to her on suite and found the bottle, taking two and a glass of water and went back into the bedroom. She was now in a sitting position. "Here you go baby girl."

"What did you call me?"

"Baby girl. Why?" Mitch was a little confused.

"That's what Morgan calls Pen." She blushed.

"So?" He countered.

"Well, we don't want confusion at the office now do we?"

"I'm pretty sure that Penelope and Derek won't get confused with us." He smiled.

"You trying to charm me…Oh god." She grabbed her stomach and bolted to the bathroom.

Mitch chased after her, but the door was locked. "Nikki, sweetie, what's wrong?"

He didn't get an answer except the sound of retching.

After about 10 minutes she reappeared. She was white, and shaking like a leaf.

"Nikki?"

"I think you were right to say that I shouldn't have drank so much." She looked down at her shirt… "Shit!"

"Let's get you changed." He offered. "The shirt can get washed."

She sighed and pointed to the dresser. "I have some old dress shirts that I sleep in, can you grab me one of those?"

Mitch nodded and pulled open the drawer she had indicated… It not only was her nightshirt drawer, but it contained her underwear, and he could see that she was definitely not straight-laced Bureau issued clothes. He grabbed the top shirt, a pale green, and then shut the door and went back to where she was leaning against the door.

"Help me?" She asked weakly.

"Sure. As long as Dave doesn't catch me and shoot me where I stand." He smiled. He undid her top that she still had on from the previous night. Under it was a black and white polka dotted lace bra… well lace covered anyhow.

"Nikki…" He breathed.

"Mitch, it's a bra… and I need that shirt before I go…" She didn't have time to finish, she bolted back into the bathroom.

This time Mitch was on his toes, he was hot on her heels. He held her hair back as she heaved and heaved. When she was done, and collapsed against the closed lid of the toilet, he rubbed her back. "It's ok Baby Girl… it's okay."

With that he picked her up and carried her back to the bed… that was when he heard it…

"What are you doing to my daughter…Agent Daughtry!"

"Shit!" He dropped Nikki on the bed. He looked from Nikki's half naked form to the man in the doorway. "Sir, it's not how it looks!"

"I don't care… You promised me…" Dave glared.

"Dave?" Nikki looked up. "What do you mean… daughter?"

"Nikki… please let me kill him first before I explain this…"

"Sir, she has the right to know the truth… about who her father is…" Mitch managed to say.

"Dave?" Nikki was feeling like crap, but now she was curious. "What is he talking about? Do you know something?"

Dave glared at Mitchell. "Yes. I know everything. You need to sit… please."

"Dave… you can't hurt him… I like him too much." This tugged at Dave's heart. She was his daughter, and she was asking him not to kill the man who was stripping her clothes off.

"Fine. He lives." Dave surrendered. He sat on the chair next to the bed.

Mitch sat on the bed next to Nikki and helped her into the nightshirt. He then pulled her close to him. He knew this was going to be hard for her… especially now.

"Nikki… what did your mother tell you about your biological father?"

"Just that they met in New York."

"Do you have a picture of your mother?" Mitch dared to ask.

"Yea. It's in my wallet." Dave reached down by the bed where Nikki's purse that could pass as luggage, was placed. He picked it up and handed it to her. She pulled out an old Polaroid. Dave took it. He remembered that picture… he was the one who had taken it. Rose was standing on a pier, with Lady Liberty in the background. She was stunning. It was the day he had proposed to her. He smiled. He reached into his wallet, and pulled out two pictures. One was the duplicate and slightly more worn version as that of Nikki. The other, was the one picture Dave had never shown anyone else. It was their wedding picture. He handed her the first one. She looked at it in confusion. Mitch was thankful that Dave had told him the truth the previous night.

"Dave… how did you get this?" She asked.

"I took that picture… 22 years ago."

"What?"

"And this is who your real father is." He handed her the wedding photo.

She took it and gaped. There stood her mother, a radiant bride. Next to her stood, David Rossi. He was younger, but it was still him. They were…

"You married my mother?" She cried out in shock.

"Yes, Nicola. I married your mother 22 years ago."

"But that means…" She looked at him wide eyed, like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Yes, bella. You're my daughter." Dave's eyes were filling with tears.

"But you're alive… why?" Nikki was shaken. "You're my father."

She then buried her head in Mitchell's chest and cried. "Why? Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"Because I didn't know you were mine, until last night."

"But…" She sobbed. "You came… you came to see her! I remember… I was little and mama was crying."

"She told me that she had been told I had been killed on a mission… That she got remarried… then had you."

"But it was the other way around." The tears were choking her. Mitch did his best to calm her. It wasn't working.

"I know that now. Baby, please… if I had known, I wouldn't have let you go." Rossi reached for as he sat on the bed. She turned to him, tears flowing freely. The pain and confusion in her eyes made him begin to feel tears on his cheeks.

She threw herself into his arms. "Daddy." She cried. "I'm sorry daddy. Please don't leave… ever again… I've been wanting to know you for 5 years."

"Never again. You're my daughter. I won't let you go." Rossi cried openly. He had a daughter… and she was here right now, alive and wanting him in her life.

"Daddy?" Hotch and Morgan's voices came from the doorway. "Daughter?"

**_Author's Note: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! I had a brain fart and have to leave it this way... sorry in advance... Crys, Cassie and Katie and those others who hate cliffys... I am sorry._**

**_Nicole_**


	5. Chapter 5

Dave didn't even hear the others. Mitch looked up. He saw the rest of the team standing in the doorway, jaws hanging and eyes bulging.

"Daddy?" Morgan asked again. "Dave… something we missing here?"

Dave's head lifted. "Uh, guys come in."

The team made their way in slowly. They didn't know what was going on but they knew it had to have been important for David Rossi to call them over like this. Dave looked down at his daughter, the sobs were easing but she was still upset. "Sweetheart." He whispered.

Nikki nodded and with Dave and Mitch's help, she sat up in the bed. Mitch put his arm around her waist.

"What's going on Dave?" Hotch asked.

"As you all know, my parents were killed when I was 16." She sniffled. "But my mother, told me that the father I knew wasn't my real father right before she died. She told me she knew my father from New York and that was it." The tears were back, and now she couldn't finish.

"I was the man her mother was talking about." He handed the two photographs over to the others. "Her name was Rose O'Hara. I married her two months after the founding of the BAU." He looked at Nikki who had buried her face back into Mitch's shirt. "We weren't married long, that I caused the rules for no relationships… I was sent on a mission that required my 'death'… Rose was told that I had really died… They falsified Nikki's birth certificate. They lied to me and to Rose. Now I can see why the BAU wanted me to bring her back here."

"So neither of you knew who the other was?" Emily asked.

"No." Nikki sighed. "I've been wanting to meet my real dad for 5 years… now I have, but I'm scared the Bureau won't let us be a family. Since they tore our family apart 21 years ago."

"Baby Girl," Mitch started. "They won't take you away from him again. We won't let them." He kissed the top of her head. They may have only met, but there was something about her. Something that had him thinking long and hard as to what he wanted out of life.

"Mitch…" She sobbed. Again she buried her head in his chest. Her headache and nausea were in overdrive. She felt like she was going to throw up again. She bolted from the bed and straight to the bathroom. Mitch sped after her. This was getting to be too much for her. While they were in the bathroom, Dave explained the situation.

"Rose was the first Mrs. Rossi… so technically I've been married four times."

"And you never suspected that her daughter was yours?" JJ asked.

"No, because once I came up from deep cover, I went to find her, only to get the story that she had been told I really was dead. She told me how she remarried and everything, so I believed her. But the Director at that time lied. And he made Jason Gideon and Max Ryan swear to secrecy all that they knew. They were the ones who witnessed my marriage to Rose. They were the ones who went to inform Rose of my 'death', and they were the ones she told she was carrying my child."

"But Gideon would've told you." Reid stood up for his former mentor.

"They had been threatened under pain of death not to tell me. Back then, the Bureau was a very different place." Dave sighed. "Look, it's why I called you here."

"Dave, we're here for you. And as Chief, I can choose if Nikki remains on the team or not." Hotch offered. "If it's what the two of you want… to work together on the same team then you've got it. You've done a lot for all of us and now it's time we return the favor."

"Dave." Pen finally spoke up. "I knew about it."

"What do you mean, little mama?" Derek looked at his fiancée.

"I looked up Nikki's file for when she joined the unit. I noticed irregularities, so I hacked my way through everything… I did the math. I looked up Rose O'Hara. And then I saw more irregularities… Back then they didn't know how to hide this type of information as well as we do today… But, Nikki had already asked my help to find her father… so I was going to tell everyone on Monday." Pen hesitated. "I'm sorry, Agent Rossi."

"Penelope, there is nothing to be sorry about. You would've told us, just I had suspicions so I followed them." Dave smiled. "You are my family, and now I have a daughter to add to it."

The team smiled and laughed. A small voice came from the doorway. "Aunt JJ?" There was Jack holding Henry.

JJ smiled. "What is it Jack?"

"I think he made poopie." Jack grimaced.

JJ smiled. Reid went and took Henry and left the room to go find Henry's diaper bag. Jack then sat on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Well, Uncle Dave just found out he has a daughter." Hotch explained.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom… she has a tummy ache." Dave hugged his nephew.

"Oh, well when I have one of those, Auntie Jessi or Daddy give me gingerale." Jack smiled.

"Good Idea!" Emily laughed. "I think we'll go find some. We'll make it a treasure hunt."

With that Jack bolted from the room in search of the magical cure.

"You don't have to leave." Dave smiled.

"No, but you need time to get to know your daughter. You've missed out on the most important years of her life." JJ said softly.

"She needs time to adjust." Morgan said. "We'll wait downstairs, and when you're ready to come down, come down. We're here for what ever you need."

With that the remainder of the team went to help Jack find gingerale or to sit and talk about the latest developments in their lives. Dave sat on the bed. He entered deep thought.

_All these years, I've wondered if I was wrong for not bringing a child into this world to pass on traditions and such. Now I know, our family line won't be dying out anytime soon. I have a daughter. A beautiful daughter that came from the only woman he had ever truly loved. This was all so strange yet magical. He loved his daughter. They may have been apart all these years, but he loved her nonetheless. He'd have to take this up with the former Director, and he swore if he ever saw Max Ryan or Jason Gideon again, they were in for it. They were supposed to have been his friends! How could've they hid this from him for all of these years! His daughter had been through hell because of them. She deserved to be with her mother, yes. He would've never taken her away from Rose, but after Rose had been taken from her, Nikki had no family left. Not a family that loved her. He could've taken her in. He could've gone through some of the important stuff with her, now it was too late. He had missed out on: her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her first date, her first dance, her graduation, everything. It tore him up inside. He wished he could go back and change that day 21 years ago. He really wished he could. He wanted his family back._

"Daddy?" Nikki's voice brought him from the thought train. "Why are you crying?" She stood just out of the bathroom, Mitch half holding her up. She was white as a sheet, and she was shaking.

"Just thinking sweetheart. Come lie down, you feeling okay?"

"Never been hung over before." She laughed weakly. Mitch took this as a sign. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "Mitch! I can walk."

"No, you can't. You look like death warmed over. Bed… that's where you stay." Mitch said. He was quite a bit older than her, but he knew Rossi knew that too, so he wasn't as worried.

"Mitch has a point." Dave pointed out. "I'll go see if the others found you that gingerale."

Dave got off the bed and headed for the door, he stopped when Nikki said. "Daddy, wait…" He loved hearing that. 'Daddy' something inside of him glowed with pride and love.

"What is it, honey?" He asked.

"Can I stay here? To live with you I mean?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way… we have a lot to catch up on. Rest… and Mitch take care of my little girl, please." Dave smiled. "I trust you." Dave left the room and shut the door.

"He trusts you." She looked to him.

"I know. That's a lot coming from him." Mitch sighed a breath of relief.

"Mitch?"

"Yea, Baby Girl?"

"I need help."

"With what?" He looked at her tiny form that seemed to be being devoured by the queen sized bed.

"I want a shower."

"Nikki, do you hate me so much that you want me to get shot by your father?" He looked at her helplessly.

"No, but I trust you enough not to take advantage of me." She smiled at him, color began to return to her face.

"If your father finds out, and wants to shoot me…"

"I'll protect you Tex." She kissed him gently on the lips as he carried her back to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitch set Nikki down on the ledge of the bathtub, while he went and shut the door. She was still very pale and he was worried. "Nikki, are you sure it's just a hang over?"

"I don't know… maybe it's a flu?" She was shivering.

He went to the shower. He slid the door open and turned on the tap. "Baby girl, can you stand on your own in there?" He looked to her… and dove to catch her as she fell off the edge of the tub, heading straight for the solid porcelain bowl of the toilet. "Baby Girl?"

She was hot to the touch, and she was shivering. Mitch took off her clothes. This was not the way he had planned on seeing her, but she needed to get in that shower, and pronto. He didn't care about himself, so he just took of his socks so he wouldn't slip, and put her in the shower. He then got in himself. The water instantly soaked through his shirt, making it cling to his muscles. His jeans took a little longer, but they to began to cling. Nikki began to stir.

"What?" She asked. She turned around to face Mitch. "You're all wet."

"Yes." He replied as he brushed strands of wet hair from her eyes. "But you needed to get in here. You're burning up."

"Maybe it is the flu." She sighed. She let the water hit her face, then she turned back to him, allowing her eyes to focus. Even without her glasses, she could see him clearly. The wet blue fabric of his shirt clung to his arms and chest. She could see how well defined his muscles were. As some of her classmates would've said he was ripped and they would be right. She looked at him, and instantly felt her cheeks get warm.

"What is it?" He asked as he saw her avert her gaze from him to the floor.

"You're all wet."

"You've said that before Baby Girl." He laughed.

"I know but, it clings… wouldn't you be more comfortable in something less?" She tried saying.

"No. Because right now, taking care of you… is the most important thing." He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. She was beautiful.

"Mitch? You okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Now shampoo?"

She pointed to a red bottle that was upright. He took it and put a small amount in her hair and began to massaged it in. Suds instantly were formed and his strong hands felt so good massaging her scalp. She sighed in pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, worriedly.

"No. God, no. It feels so good. Making headache go away." She sighed.

"Oh, good then." He smiled. Her body was right against his. He was having a hard time controlling his body. She leaned into him. "Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Time to rinse Hun." He tilted her head back into the stream of water and gently washed it out. He brought her back to a standing position. "Turn around and I'll put conditioner in."

She did as she was told. This was a first, and even though she was sick, it was very arousing. His hand moved slowly, massaging it all in, whilst the other was wrapped around her waist to keep her standing up. She was pulled tight against his body. It was torture. He was sure if her hip moved anymore, she'd get a surprise. It was almost painful. The wet jeans were very constricting. She was relaxing. This was a good thing.

"Nikki?" He asked, hoarsely. "Are you okay?"

"Yea… I just feel icky… I want my loofa."

"I'll get your loofa, you just stay put." He reached in front of her and grabbed the yellow loofa. "Which body wash?" He asked. There were at least 8 different kinds.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Pick one. As long as it isn't pink."

"Right, no pink." He looked at the others. There was a raspberry vanilla one, another one was lavender, another dancing rain, and another yet was pomegranate. He took the dancing rain one and put a bit onto the loofa. He started to massage her arms, then her back with it. Once that was lathered and covered in suds, he slowly started washing her legs. She had muscular legs, and this was making the wet jeans strain even more. When he was done, he stood up slowly and slowly spun her to face him. He then slowly and carefully washed her neck, and slowly moved down to her breasts. He tried not to over do it, but he couldn't help but show each of them attention. He then moved the loofa down her belly and did the front of her legs. When he was done, he looked at her. "You're beautiful."

Nikki blushed. "I feel quite a bit better."

"I bet." He laughed. He rinsed the loofa, then removed the showerhead and slowly rinsed the soap from her body.

She smiled. "My hair?"

"Right." He put the showerhead back in its holder. He then had her hold onto him and he tilted her head back and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. He helped her back into less awkward position.

She looked up at him and giggled. "You have soap on your nose." She reached up and gently brushed off the bubbles.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Feeling better?"

"A bit. Still nauseous." She hung her head.

"Hey, none of that." He lifted her chin. "You'll be fine. We'll finish rinsing you off, and get you changed then back into bed. Your dad will bring you food, and I will be letting you rest."

"You're going to leave?" Her lips quivered.

"Well, Baby Girl, this is your house, not mine, and I'm pretty sure you and your daddy need time to adjust to these changes." He kissed her forehead, which was still significantly warm. "Don't worry, you'll see me again."

"Promise?" Her eyes looked as if they were about to fill with tears.

"I promise. I like you Baby Girl… a lot. I won't leave you if you don't want me to, but you need time to adjust to your new life." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ok." She said. She then lifted her chin and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He eased into the kiss, pulling her body against his. She fit perfectly into his arms. They kissed under the water for what seemed like eternity. It was bliss.

They finally broke apart. Mitchell looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling again, her cheeks were a healthy color again. "Well, well. I should've done that. Seems all you needed was a medicinal kiss." He kissed her again.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I think we should get out of here and I should get dressed and find you something to wear."

"I can wear a pair of sweats. I got them in my go bag in the truck. I'll get you back in bed, then I'll change."

"How are you going to change without Dav… daddy catching you looking like a wet dog?"

Mitchell looked down at himself as he shut of the taps. "Shit."

"Exactly. Why don't you hide in here, and I'll ask daddy to get it for you?"

"Because he'll want to know why I'm wet no matter what, so I may as well face him up front. You like calling him that don't you?"

She nodded. "I haven't known him at all, I think it's only right that I call him that."

"Fair enough. Now can you stay put for me to get a couple of towels?"

She nodded again. She leaned against the shower wall, as Mitch went and got two very large and fluffy green towels. He gently dried her hair, then proceeded to dry her body. Once she was dried, he wrapped the towel around her. He then dried off his hair, and wiped a majority of the water off of himself. He then helped Nikki out of the shower.

"I'm carrying you, whether you like it or not." He said. She just nodded and allowed herself to be picked up. He carried her back into the bedroom, where Dave, Morgan and Hotch were now standing.

"Care to explain, why she's in a towel, and you're dripping water all over my hardwood floor?" Dave asked, hands on his hips.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Apologies for leaving the last chapter as a cliffy, but I have my reasons and I can't be killed for them lol. Anyhow… we shall continue onwards… please read and review… I use your input and opinions as my guide as to where this story is going… As always, I do not own Criminal Minds (as much as I would like to), I only own this plot, Nikki and Mitchell… Enjoy!**_

_**Love always, Nicole**_

"_Care to explain, why she's in a towel, and you're dripping water all over my hardwood floor?" Dave asked, hands on his hips._

Mitch stopped in his tracks. Nikki looked at her father. It was strange to hear herself say it or think it, but it felt so right. It only did make sense. Now her past was making sense in her present, and it was going to influence her future.

"Uh…" Mitch stuttered. He was uncertain how to answer his superior and his… well what was Nikki to him exactly. He wasn't even sure on that.

"It's okay, Dad." Nikki said carefully. As much as calling David Rossi 'daddy or dad' felt right, it was still alien on her tongue.

Dave himself was still in shock that he had a daughter, and she was willingly calling him 'dad' or 'daddy'. "Nikki, this is going to take some getting used to, but I still am your father, and for some reason, seeing my daughter in nothing but a towel, and a colleague in sopping wet clothes carrying her out of the bathroom, leaves me slightly worried."

"He helped me shower." Nikki said straight-faced. "Nothing else happened. He was worried about me, since I almost fell head first into the toilet bowl."

"You almost what?" Morgan asked.

"I passed out, and almost whacked my head on the toilet. Mitch caught me and decided I couldn't shower on my own." Nikki was getting miffed. Seriously, what did they think happened?

"Okay, so he went in the shower with you?" Dave asked.

"Yes." She had almost had it. "He washed my hair, washed me and then dried me off. He didn't want to give me any wrong ideas, so he stayed in his jeans, which by this point must be driving him nuts, so can you let him put me down and get his go bag from his truck?"

Aaron, and Derek looked at each other. "Is that your attitude we hear in her, Dave?"

"Sadly, partially, but I hear her mother's more than anything. She was Irish."

"That explains a lot." Mitch laughed, as did the others. Nikki just began to pout.

"And that pout was her signature." Dave laughed. "Alright. As long as he swears that he never did anything other than bathe you, I won't shoot him. Derek, can you go get his bag?"

Derek nodded. "Sure." He was about to leave, but turned back. "Is it locked?"

"Not out here. But if it is, the keys are on Dave's side table by the door."

Derek nodded and left the room. Aaron turned down the bed so Mitch could place Nikki in the bed. Dave stood and watched as Mitch carefully and gently lay Nikki in the bed, fluff her pillows and pull the blankets snugly around her. She smiled to him. Dave felt his heartstrings pull. He could see there was something between the two, and it was because of him. He was happy she was happy, but it was also hard, because should this become something more, he felt as if he was going to lose the daughter he had just found.

"Comfy?" Mitch asked.

Nikki nodded. "I feel a little better."

Dave smiled. "Maybe you're coming down with that flu that's been going around?"

"It's possible, sir." Mitch spoke. "She did feel warm."

"Okay, I'll go make her some soup, Aaron, maybe you could come help. And when you're changed Mitchell, come join us please." Dave smiled.

Mitch just nodded.

"Thank you dad." Nikki smiled.

The two men left. Derek arrived shortly after their departure, handed Mitch the bag and went to go check on things downstairs.

Mitch looked at the door. "I swear, your dad looked like he was ready to kill me."

"He's worried." She said. Then she pointed to the bathroom. "Go change. You're no good to me if you have pneumonia."

"What if I wanted to change right here, to keep an eye on you?"

"I think my father would shoot you." Nikki laughed.

"Well, you're supposed to be keeping an eye on David Rossi's daughter, you don't leave her alone. Even to change." He smiled. "Personally, I like my life."

"Fine."

"Cover your eyes." He looked at her.

"Are you serious?" She gaped at him, sitting completely upright in the bed. "You've seen me."

"Different circumstances. Your life doesn't depend on you watching me strip and change."

"No, but my happiness does. It's that, or I complain to daddy."

"Not fair."

Nikki just laughed. "All's fair in love and war. Start changing."

Mitch just hung his head. "Please… cover your eyes. Baby Girl, if your dad comes back here, I'm as good as dead…"

"What do I get in return?"

"You'll see." He leaned over and kissed her. He then took her hands and placed them over her eyes. He went to where his go bag was. He opened it and pulled out a crisp white T-shirt, and another pair of jeans. This pair was black, compared to the soaking blue ones he was wearing. He didn't notice that she had parted her fingers to watch. He then proceeded to pull out a pair of boxer briefs. Once he was satisfied with his choices he began to remove the sopping clothes. He undid the buttons of his shirt and slowly removed it, careful not to get the floor wetter. He didn't want Rossi to kill him for corrupting his daughter or destroying his hardwood. Nikki continued to watch him strip. She had to admire his rippling muscles on his chest and in his arms. He was fit. She let her gaze wander lower and she swore she could do her laundry on his abs. She stifled a cry of glee. He then undid his jeans, struggling to pull the wet clothing from his body. Once they were gone, he removed his boxers. This was at the point where Nikki allowed her hands to fall and exclaim. "Oh My GOD!"

Mitch jumped. "Nikki! I said no peaking!" He reached for his underwear, but Nikki was quick and grabbed it off the foot of the bed. "Nikki, please?"

"I want to see all of you." She pleaded.

"Nikki, there is time for that later… not when you father is in the kitchen and able to castrate me with his service pistol." He tried hiding himself. He wasn't shy usually, but right now the one man he feared most was one floor lower.

"Mitchell, please… you've been able to see all of me. I know it was for my own sake, but I think it's only fair." She moved to the edge of the bed. She gently took his hands and moved them. She admired him.

Mitchell felt heat rush to his face. He was fighting his hormones, but it couldn't be helped. He felt himself stir at he slight and gentle touch. "Nikki."

"Mitchell Daughtry, you're a very handsome and courageous man." She knelt on the edge of the bed, trying to get to his level.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Only if you promise we can finish this another time?" She made puppy eyes at him.

"Anything for you Baby Girl." He kissed her again as he took his underwear back. He put them on, struggling with his arousal. She giggled, which made him blush even more. He pulled on his jeans, which were tight and accentuated his lean hips, and very cute butt. Then he pulled the tight white Tee over his head. He looked at her. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm feeling better already." She got off the bed, and kissed him.

"Good, now back in bed… I like my manhood where it is and your father is going to come back any second." He kissed her quickly.

She nodded and climbed back in the bed, and he went into the bathroom with his wet clothes. Just as he "re-appeared", Dave was coming back into the room carrying a tray of steaming soup and gingerale.

"How's everyone doing?" He asked.

"Doing great daddy." Nikki smiled. "That soup smells good."

"Good. Eat and sleep and we'll talk later. Mitchell, take good care of her. Aaron and the others and I have been called into a meeting with the Director. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dave kissed her forehead.

Nikki kissed her father's cheek. "Sure thing daddy. Uh, if I feel better can Mitch and I watch some TV in the family room?"

"Actually I have one for your room, as long as he promises to behave, he can install it while you eat… or after, I made enough for both of you."

"Of course sir." Mitchell stood still. "Whatever you like."

Rossi kissed Nikki once more and left. Mitch looked at her. She was smiling.

"We have the whole place to ourselves, Agent Daughtry." She was plotting something.

"What exactly are you scheming missy?" He drawled.

"You have a promise to keep." She chuckled.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note... Chapter 8 talks of sexual and child abuse... please understand that this is fiction and there is nothing to it.

If you can't read it, please... don't.

I will understand


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: Contains talk of sexual abuse.**

**Author's note: This is for my muse... Hopefully you read this... Please read and review... and I know this will all seem fast, but its for a reason. Please R&R**

**Nicole**

Mitch looked at Nikki in shock… "You expect me to keep that promise tonight?"

"Possibly." She smiled. "Come eat the soup while it's still hot, then you can set up the TV."

"And what movie are we watching?"

"I don't know yet."

"TV doesn't take long to install… I'll go get it, and we'll watch a movie and eat." He smiled. "Then we'll discuss that promise."

"Okay." She made a kissy face. "Kiss first?"

He leaned down, careful not disturb the tray over her lap, and kissed her. "Better?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

He went and quickly found the TV. It had been left in the family room with a note.

"_We may be gone longer than just today. I'll call with any news, but there's a big mess right now with administration and such. Take care of my daughter. Dave"_

Mitch carried the box upstairs. He was feeling something significant for Nikki. He knew that much, but in such a short period of time. He was starting to believe in the idea of love at first sight. But he'd been hurt before, and he was afraid to let anyone in again. Nikki was the same way, he could tell. He'd tell her someday, and maybe they could get over their pain together… fill their lives with joy anew. He nudged the door open with his knee.

She was still where he had left her. A smile was on her face, which made him smile. "Now where are we putting this thing?"

She thought for a moment. "It'll fit on that part of the dresser there." She pointed to a space on the large mahogany unit.

He took the flat screen out of the box and placed it there. He then plugged it in and connected the cables for satellite. He turned it on. Everything worked great. He turned to her. "What movie?" He pointed to her collection.

"Something funny and romantic?"

He looked the collection over. Romance… not his favorite genre of movie, but she was the boss. He scanned some titles. "Sweet Home Alabama?"

She shook her head. "The Proposal?" She shook her head again. "Where the Heart is."

"Oh, yes… I haven't seen that movie in forever." She exclaimed.

"Choice made." He grabbed the box and popped the DVD into the built in player. He then sat on the bed next to her. He handed the remote to Nikki. She set the movie up. As the film began, Mitch took his still steaming bowl of chicken soup and began to eat. Nikki did the same, only slower. She didn't want to get sick again. When they had both finished their meal, Mitch took the tray and ran it back to the kitchen. He only missed a few minutes and was still able to follow the storyline. It was a very moving story. Mitch even began to tear after the twister scene. Nikki snuggled close to him. She was still only in the towel. As the credits began to roll, he looked at her. She was pressed against his chest and smiling contently.

"What are you thinking Baby Girl?" He asked.

"Just how happy I am."

"Happiness is a good thing." He kissed her forehead. "You're thinking though honey, I can see that."

"I'm just hoping that…" She took a deep breath. "Maybe we can become something more." Her face flooded with color.

"Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

She hid her face in his shirt. He felt her nodded her head. He gently lifted her chin to face him. "Baby Girl?"

"Mitch, I know it's only been a short time that I've known you, but there is something that just clicks. It seems almost perfect." She whispered. "I don't want to be made a fool again. I've been there before and it hurts."

"Baby, I won't hurt you. I've been there. Hell, I've still got the wall around me, but somehow, you've found the way in." He kissed her lips gently. "I want to be here for you, with you. I want to be able to love again."

"I do too." She kissed him back. "Mitch…"

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you some stuff before we commit to anything."

She looked at him. She was now afraid. He looked at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. He softly ran his finger along her jaw line. "I have been looking for a long time, to find that special one. But the women before, can't handle my job or the lifestyle. They can't handle the not knowing. They couldn't take the no communication and the long time apart."

"Mitchell…"

"No let me finish, please?"

She nodded and he continued. "I want to be with someone, who will be able to take all of that. Plus, I am quite a bit older than you."

"Age doesn't matter."

"It might to the others, your father included."

"I don't think my dad cares. Remember, he chose you for me remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"Mitch… what's the gap we're talking about?"

"I'm almost 35."

"So."

"So, you're only 21."

"Mitch, are you trying to find reasons not to be with me?"

"No. But I want you to be sure this is what you want." He looked at her, he didn't want to hurt her, and not only because David Rossi was her father.

"Mitch, there isn't anything more I could want. I'm afraid too." She touched his cheek.

"Why baby girl?"

"Because… I was told I could never love or be loved."

"By whom?" He looked at her. He could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"My aunt and uncle."

"Why did they say that?" He was worried. This wasn't something people who helped raise you would say such things.

"Because of what happened."

"Baby Girl, what happened to you in Georgia?"

"My uncle…"

"What did he do to you?" Mitch was getting peeved.

"He made me do things. Then he would touch me, and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't trust anyone." She finally broke down. For five years, she had been keeping it inside. It felt so good to be able to tell someone. Even if she was unsure on how he would accept her. The tears fell freely.

He pulled her close and held her tight. He was furious. He wanted to cry. He could feel the tears building up. "Baby Girl. No one should ever have to go through that. No. This doesn't change anything. 'Cept maybe me wanting to kill him, though, I think your dad will want that honor himself."

"NO!" She exclaimed. "Daddy, can never find out!"

"Why? You're his baby. You were hurt, he needs to know."

"He can't. He'll never forgive me." She sobbed, choking on the tears.

"Why? Baby Girl, why would your father not forgive you?"

"Because he's Catholic, like me." The tears were soaking through his shirt, he didn't know what to do except to gently rock her.

"What does Religion have to do with anything?"

"Shortly after I went to live with them, I got pregnant. He was the father. My aunt took me to a clinic. I didn't want to, but she forced an abortion. Just so no one would ever find out he was raping me."

Mitch couldn't say anything. He was in shock. Not only had the monster raped her, and tortured her, he had gotten her pregnant. Then to hide it, his wife forced an abortion on a 16-year-old girl. Mitch was furious. No child should ever go through that. He held her closely and just continued to rock her. He kissed her forehead. He remained silent as to ensure he didn't lose his temper on her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had been hurt. She just continued to cry. He was the first person she had ever told of this. For five years, she had kept all of this bottled up inside. Mitch continued to control his breathing. He was very pissed off, and tempted to fly down to Georgia and deal with these monsters. "Ssh… Baby Girl. It's okay. Just breathe."

She continued to sob, but the tears were not falling as much now, but she was shaking. "I'm a monster." She whispered. "I killed my own child."

"No. Baby Girl, you didn't they forced you to do things that you never wanted. Sweetheart… please look at me."

She looked up at his kind face. "Mitch…"

"No, listen. None of that, was ever your fault. They had no right to take advantage of you. I don't think any different of you. I still care about you. Right now I'm so mad at them for what they've done to you, I'm tempted to fly down there and deal with this myself." He kissed her forehead, and wiped away her tears. "I would never, ever do that to you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

"For what."

"For ruining your shirt." She looked at him. His blue eyes mesmerized her.

"Baby Girl, shirts are cheap and replaceable, your happiness and safety are all that matter to me right now."

"I feel safe in your arms."

"Good. Then that's where you're going to stay tonight." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you ever could." She sighed. The tears had finally stopped and her breathing was beginning to get back to normal. "Mitch?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Kiss me?"

He nodded and lowered his lips to hers. They were soft but quivering. She relaxed as his lips met hers. She allowed herself to completely give control to him. For the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of a man. She put her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms completely around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He was gentle with her, careful not to hurt her. She was all he had ever wanted in life. She was perfect. He wanted her to be his, from now until forever. He pulled away just a little bit. "Nikki?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to know something, before I allow this to go any further."

"Okay?"

"I want us, to be 'us', before we go any further. I don't want this to be a fling."

She nodded.

"I'm asking you to be mine. The one girl that I will give my heart, that I will trust, that I will love."

"I want all of that Mitch."

"Good, then there's the next point… we will tell your dad, together. He needs to know. You're his daughter and he loves you, no matter what."

She swallowed. "Okay, only if you're there. I can't do it alone."

"You'll never be alone again. Heck, I'll drive out here just to pick you up in the morning, and drive you home every night."

"Dad's going to be suspicious."

"I'll talk to him. Nikki, you need to feel safe and loved, which you are. No matter what, never ever forget that you are loved."

"I won't." She kissed him again. "I'm falling for you… as crazy as that may sound."

"It's not crazy. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He laid her gently against the pillows. He positioned himself over her and began to kiss her. His body was reacting to her kisses and her touch. He could feel her heart racing against him. Her petite frame was quivering, but not with fear, with anticipation.

"Mitch." She stopped, and looked at him.

"What is it Baby Girl?"

"I've never been with a man, in a loving way before." She looked away.

"Don't worry… I'll go slow and I'll teach you how a woman should be loved. If you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop. I will never hurt you." He kissed her again.

"One request…"

"Anything baby."

"I want to see you, all of you, with out you being shy about it."

He nodded. "In time, okay, slowly." He pulled away just for a few seconds to pull the tight tee over his head.

She admired his body. She reached out to touch him. His skin was soft, and the muscle was so well defined. He moaned a little. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

"No, sweetheart. You're touch is amazing, it's electric to me. Don't stop, if you don't want to."

Her fingers traced his abs, feeling the contour of each one. She knew he must be strong and fit. Her fingers slowly moved up, tracing his pecs to his arms. She could feel the strength in them. She moved her hands to his face. His jaw was strong, his features soft. She put her arms around him, and using him to pull herself up, brought herself to him. He smiled as he kissed her deeply. He could feel her body react to his. He allowed his hands to trace the shape of her face, slowly stroking her neck. Her hands pulled him close. He looked at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Mitchell, make love to me?" Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

He nodded, and slowly pulled the towel that still covered her body away. She was beautiful. He skin was tanned, and soft. She was well endowed as a woman. Her breasts were perky and the nipples were a pale rose color, and tout. He lowered his head to one of the rose colored buds and gently licked it. Her breath caught. He smiled as he moved to the other one. This time he gently suckled on it. She moaned his name. He could feel that his jeans were getting tighter. He gently pushed her back to the bed. He continued to kiss her body and touch it in ways she never thought possible. He continued to kiss her body, down from her breasts to her navel. He licked her there just for a moment, causing her to giggle but her hips rose up to meet him. His head dipped lower and he slowly kissed her moist folds.

"Mitch!" She cried out.

"What baby? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it feels good." She blushed. "Just, never knew that people did that."

"There is so much for you to learn love." He dipped his head again, kissing her deeply there. Enjoying her scent and her taste. She was sweet. He slipped his tongue into the folds and slowly lapped at the juices. She gently bucked against him. Using his fingers, he pulled the folds away revealing her core. He found the pleasure button and gently kissed it. Her reaction was exquisite. She called out his name. He slowly slipped one finger into her warmth. She tightened around him. He continued to kiss her. He decided he need her lips again. He kissed his way up from her pelvis to her neck, and back to her lips. She could taste herself on his lips. It was odd, but sensual. She allowed him into her mouth as he gently sucked on her tongue and bottom lip. She pushed her body up against his. She could feel his arousal, her hands slowly traveled to the strained denim. With nimble fingers she quickly undid the button. Her hands slipped into his jeans. She stroked the straining member.

"Baby Girl." He moaned.

"Mitch, can I?"

He quickly got up off the bed, pulled his jeans and underwear off. His arousal obvious. He stepped back to the bed. Nikki quickly slid out of the bed. She knelt in front of him, gently stroking it. She then tried something she had heard girls talking about in the dorms. She gently kissed his member. He moaned. She then opened her mouth and put it around him. The warmth of her mouth was ecstasy. She pushed herself deeper onto him, almost taking him entirely into her mouth. She gagged a little but it didn't stop her. She twirled her tongue around the head. He had to fight the urge to cum right then. His hands gently touched her. She looked up.

"Baby Girl, if you keep doin' that, I won't last long." He helped her up, and lifted her up onto the bed. He lay on top of her. "I promise you, with everything that I am, that I will always be here for you." He leaned down and kissed her as he entered her warmth.

She gasped his name, and pushed her hips up to his. He groaned as she tightened around his shaft.

"Baby Girl, so beautiful."

They began to move, slowly, gently moving the tempo up. He would alternate between kissing her lips, her neck and her breasts.

"Mitch.. can't …."

"Baby girl, I can't much longer either. Don't fight it." He kissed her lips passionately, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Just then she tightened even more, and she cried out his name pushing herself against him. He couldn't hold back any more either. He felt himself flood her warmth. She collapsed against the bed. He used his elbows to support himself, to stop himself from hurting her.

He kissed her. "Baby? You ok?"

She nodded. "That was amazing Mitchell."

"I hope so… you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I ever met." He kissed her again. He gently pulled out of her heat and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I feel so safe with you." She sighed as she snuggled close.

"I know my girl. I know." He kissed her. "I'm glad you're my girl."

She smiled. "I'm happy I am your girl. I think I love you Mitchell Daughtry."

"I think I love you too Nicola Montgomery." He kissed her.

"Nicola Rossi, I think." She kissed him back.

With that, both lovers fell asleep, finally happy that they had found that one person they were meant to be with, even if it had happened under such peculiar circumstances. They slept peacefully.

David Rossi came home, finally, and it was after midnight. Mitchell was still there. He went to Nikki's room to check on her. He cracked open the door. They were both asleep soundly, her towel and his clothes on the floor. He knew that they had consummated their love. He didn't care. As long as Mitchell Daughtry kept her safe and never hurt her, he would gladly welcome him into the family. He went to his room and smiled. Maybe there were still things that he could be a part of in her life.


	10. Chapter 9

_**This is my Author's note: This chapter will once again refer to the sexual abuse that Nikki went through. This is fiction, and solely that. If you cannot read it, please skip this chapter or past the discussion which will be bolded as to avoid confusion and to ensure that nothing is missed. The bolded section is not necessary to the whole story. I will not be upset, if my readers skip over it.**__** I understand this is mature content and can be upsetting… that is not the purpose of this story. Please, do read and review.**_

_**Love always Nicole**_

Morning came much too early for Mitch's taste. He awoke to extra warmth next to him. He looked down. There was Nikki sleeping peacefully wrapped in his arms. She felt so perfect tucked in so close to him. He sighed. He prayed that Rossi hadn't come home last night to find them like this. He pulled her closer to him. She was warm still, but that could be from sleeping together or her fever. He would check later. He knew that right now, he didn't want anything to ruin the moment. He allowed for the sunlight to play on her skin. He smiled. He watched her sleep. He heard footstep by her bedroom door and he knew he was a dead man. He held her close. Praying that David Rossi wasn't going to kill him. The door opened, and in wafted a warming scent.

"I brought breakfast." Dave smiled.

"Sir." Mitch started, careful not to disturb Nikki.

"Don't Mitchell… I understand. Now, I would've preferred if you had waited, but as long as she's happy that's all I care about. Is she happy?"

"Yes, sir."

"David or Dave, Mitch. No sirs." Dave sat in the chair. He watched his newfound daughter sleep peacefully. "How is she?"

"We had a heartfelt discussion si… Dave. I told her I didn't want this to be a fling, that I wanted it to be something special."

"And…?"

"I brought up the age difference, that you may be objected to it." Mitch looked him straight in the eye.

"What did she say?"

"That it didn't matter, even when I told her how old I was."

"If it doesn't matter to me, it won't matter to me. I just want her happiness. Hurt her though…"

"I will never hurt her. As weird as this may sound, I love your daughter."

"It doesn't strike me as weird. To be honest, that's the way her mother and I were. We loved each other from the moment we laid eyes on each other. I could only hope that it happens for Nikki."

"Last night, I used Montgomery as her last name, she corrected me, saying it was Rossi."

This brought a smile to Dave's face. "Really?"

"If that's okay with you daddy?" Nikki said drowsily.

"Bella?" Dave asked. "Is what okay?"

"That I use your last name?" She pulled the sheet up around her as she sat up in the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What about your family life from before?" Dave asked. "I don't want you to let go of your past like that." It was then that he saw the pain and terror in his daughter's eyes. He turned to Mitchell.

"Dave, there's something that Nikki needs to tell you. I promised her I would be here to help her. I suggest you stay seated and that you keep quiet until she's finished."

Dave put the warming tray on the ground, and sat patiently.

"Go ahead Baby Girl. I'm here for you." Mitch kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"Daddy, I want to rid myself of the last five years of my life." She said simply.

"**Tell him why, sweetheart." Mitch whispered in her ear.**

"**Nikki, you are my daughter. I will not be mad at you. I just want to know why."**

**She took a deep breath. "Because the last five years of my life, ever since mom died, were hell." She started to feel tears forming. "When I went to live with my aunt and uncle, and I use those words lightly, terrible things happened. My uncle, used to force me to do things, when we were alone. Then he would touch me, and eventually he began to force himself on me."**

**Dave grinded his teeth, preventing himself from cursing at the man that had been asked to take care of his daughter, even though they had no knowledge that by blood Nikki was a Rossi. "Keep going sweetheart." He said slowly.**

"**I missed a period, then another. My aunt knew about everything. She never did anything, until she found the positive pregnancy test in the trash." She wiped away a tear. "She took me to a clinic. They asked a whole bunch of questions, but she answered them, lying. She told them I had been sneaking around, that there was no way I should be able to keep my own child." **

**Mitch rubbed her back. "It's okay baby girl."**

**"Because I was a minor, I had no say. They killed my baby." She sobbed. "I didn't want the abortion, mom always said it was against God, because it was destroying a life. I felt like a monster. From that day on, she told me that no one would ever love me, because I was broken and no good."**

**Mitchell pulled her close, looking straight at Rossi. He could see how pissed his girl's father was. "Shh." He continued to rub her back.**

"Nicola." Dave said softly. "I love you all the same. You are my daughter. I am upset that they put you through that. I'm even more upset of what they said. I love you. The team loves you. Mitch… loves you."

"I know that now daddy, but for five years I didn't believe it was possible." She wiped the tears that covered her cheeks.

"Bella, eat your breakfast. I'd like to talk to Mitch alone for a moment." Dave got up to leave. "He'll be right back."

Mitch kissed her forehead and grabbed his sweats from his go bag. He followed Dave into the hall, down the hall into his study.

"Did she tell you all of this last night?"

"Yes." Mitch nodded.

"I'm taking you were upset." Dave looked to see a reaction.

"Upset is an understatement. I was ready to fly down there and end the problem myself. But I figure as her father that's your right." Mitch said respectively.

"I think we should deal with it, but I'm thinking legally would be more damaging… see this family, is a form of southern royalty. They are big oil money. If we go at them the legal way, they'll lose everything and more. It'll be more destructive. We'll get Garcia to get the records pulled, then we'll go from there."

"You're the boss." Mitch said. "But, one request."

"What is it?" Dave looked at him curiously.

"I want my crack at him first. He'll still be alive, but I want to hurt him like her hurt Nikki."

"Give me the first swing, then he's all yours." Dave shook his hand. "Mitchell, the team has been given some ultimatums. We had to accept them all or risk our team being ripped apart."

Mitchell looked to him. "What do you mean?"

"They found out that Nikki is my daughter, the one they hid from me all those years ago. They said she can be on the team, but staying in Quantico. They won't approve her in the field until she's proved herself here. The next thing is Hotch is now chief. You are officially a member of our team. I don't know how to tell my daughter that she won't be flying out with us first thing in the morning."

"We can't take her?"

"They said it's because of her age."

"Bullshit. Dr. Reid was her age."

"We know it."

"Then we get the proof. The proof of how they ruined your life, Rose's and Nikki's lives."

"You think that'll stop 'em." Dave looked curiously at them.

"Damn right. Politics don't get played usually but this time I will. I refuse to leave her behind because the Brass refuses to face their mistake." Mitchell was furious.

"Good. We've already told them. I just wanted to see how you'd fight for her." Dave smiled.

"This was a test?" Mitch gaped at him.

"Yes. I love my daughter, and I wanted to see how much you love her and how much your willing to fight to keep her safe."

"I will do anything and everything."

"Good. Now instead of that hotel you've been staying in… I'm inviting you to stay here, keep an eye on her. Just I request one thing, possibly, stay in separate rooms from time to time?"

"Your house your rules. I live by what you want, as long as I can be with her." Mitch nodded.

"Again, I'm pulling your leg. Help her get ready, and we'll move your stuff here and then take her out to get what ever her heart desires." Dave laughed.

Mitch left the room confused but relieved that he was being accepted by him as a colleague and as his daughter's boyfriend. He went back to Nikki. She was finishing her toast when he got back in the room. "How was breakfast?"

"It was delicious. I left yours it's still warm." She pointed to the tray.

He sat down and wolfed down the omelette, juice and toast. He then smiled. "Shower then your dad and I are taking you shopping."

Nikki giggled as she ran to the bathroom, Mitch crashing into the door as she closed it.

"Nikki!"

"The door's unlocked. Come on in." She laughed. He could hear water running, he opened the door, dropping his sweats and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Nikki and Mitch made their way down to the entrance where Dave waited patiently.

"Sorry we took so long daddy." She kissed her father on the cheek. This was so natural to her. She had thought back on her life in Montana with her mother and Ben. She kind of always suspected that Ben wasn't her father. But now everything was making sense. The books, her curiosity and her love for intrigue and solving problems, they had all been traits from her father. Her mother had seen it, because she had always encouraged her. She had loved Ben, but now she had her father here in her life. It felt like she was finally whole, and complete.

"It's okay. Another 10 minutes though and I'd be calling in the search party." He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Are you all ready for a day out?"

"Yeah. My temperature's gone, and I'm feeling a lot better. What's the plan?" Nikki smiled as Mitch took her hand in his.

"We are taking you shopping. Clothes, shoes, purses, make-up, whatever you need or want. I've missed out on spoiling you for 21 years, I won't be missing out on anymore of it." Dave laughed. He opened the door and Nikki and Mitch went out, then Dave exited and locked the door behind him. "Then for supper, I have a surprise for you."

"Daddy!" Nikki exclaimed.

"What?"

"Can't you tell me?"

"Nope, but trust me, you'll love it." Dave smiled.

Mitch opened the front passenger door to Dave's Denali and helped Nikki in. Then he hopped in the back. Dave got in and started the SUV.

"Nikki, you have your licence right?"

"Yes. I got it as soon as I turned 16." She smiled. It was one of the last happy memories she had from her childhood.

"Good, we're getting you your own vehicle too." Dave turned to her.

"Dad, this is going to cost a fortune."

"Something I have. My books have brought me enough money, and still do, to buy you everything you'll ever need and more."

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me. Please, trust me on this." Dave patted her hand.

"Fine, but I hope you like sitting and being an honest opinion on clothes." She grinned.

"That's his job." Dave pointed at Mitch.

"Hey! I don't know anything bout your style or anything." Mitch said defensively.

"I just want your opinion on if it suits me or not." Nikki said.

Mitch sighed. "I'll be honest. Just no shooting me if I don't like it."

"No problem." Nikki turned around and blew him a kiss.

Dave put the Denali in gear and the trio went out on what would be a wild adventure for both men, but a good bonding experience for Nikki.

They pulled up to the mall, Dave put the Denali in park and got out. Nikki was helped out by Mitch, who was most definitely a Southern Gentleman. Dave set the alarm and they headed into the mall. The first stop was a lingerie store, which both men refused to enter. Dave handed Nikki his credit card. "Don't buy the whole store." Was his one wish.

"I won't. I just need a couple things." She almost skipped into the store.

About 20 minutes later, she returned, two large bags in her hands.

"What did you all buy?" Mitch asked inquisitively as he eyed the two large plastic bags.

"Underwear, bras, pyjamas, socks and a bottle of perfume." She smiled. She handed Dave his card back.

"How much?"

"Here's the receipt. I got almost everything on sale." She handed him the long piece of till paper.

He looked it over. She was right, everything except the perfume had been discounted. It wasn't that bad for the amount of things on the receipt. He smiled. "You're an economic shopper."

"Mom taught me well." She smiled. As the trio walked down to the next store, she asked. "Were you and mom happy together?"

"Very much so. I loved your mother, more than life itself. Sadly that love interfered with the job one day, and it's the reason I lost both of you." He stopped her. "If I could go back and change something, I would go back and make sure I would have never lost either of you. But I can't change the past, so all I can do is make you happy now and make sure that our future together is happy and filled with good memories."

"I know it will be daddy." She smiled. They arrived at the next clothing store. This time it was jeans, tanks and tees. She smiled. She was in heaven. She wasn't a girly girl. She hated most skirts, and dresses were a rarity in her life. She ran to find her favourite cut and color of jeans. She found them, and looked at the sale tag. They were buy one, get one. She bought 3 pairs of each color and style and headed to the table with tanks and tees. She selected a large variety and headed to the till. The men looked at her.

"I don't need to try these on. This is my main style, it's the work clothes you have to worry about."

"There's a couple pink tanks and tees in there babe." Mitch pointed out.

"Ssh. They're not a bad shade of pink." She blushed.

"What's wrong with pink?" Dave looked between the two.

"I hate pink. Especially Barbie pink."

"Good to know." Dave laughed.

Nikki rang through the order and was about to hand over her own card when Mitch and Dave stopped her. "Our treat remember?" Dave smiled.

He handed over his card and soon they were on their way. Mitch carrying some of the bags, while Nikki carried her "lady things" as it had been put. They then went and bought a few pairs of Sketchers. Black and white were Nikki favourites. They got sneakers and a couple pairs of more dressy shoes. Once the $400.00 worth of shoes had been charged to Dave's account. Mitch treated the group to lunch. After lunch, Nikki picked up some make-up and then went to Bath and Body Works to pick up lotions and body mists. Mitch was happy that that part of the shopping went quickly, because as much as he loved Nikki, he could only take so much of a perfume store before he'd start sneezing. They quickly picked up some jewellery. Dave ordered her a daughter's pride ring. Her mother's birthstone on the left, his on the right, both encircled in hearts that joined at Nikki's birthstone. All of the stones would be authentic and it was 14K white gold. Nikki smiled.

"Thank you daddy."

"You deserve it. And it's a good way to remember that no matter what, your mother is with you." He kissed her forehead.

They also selected some earrings and bracelets. While they were busy there, Mitch looked at the other jewellery. He chose out two gifts for Nikki, one she would get now, the other he would wait to give her. The clerk smiled and handed him the two boxes, which he hid in his jacket. He hoped that she'd like it.

The last stop was to get more formal wear for her. They spent over two hours in that store. It was hard on all of them, as Nikki wasn't used to skirts, dresses and suits, but Bureau rules were what they were . They managed to select three suits, one black pinstripe, one pure black and one charcoal. They then selected multiple blouses, short and long sleeved to suit the different occasions and needs. Then they chose 3 skirts, one long, one shorter, and one knee length. All were black. They also selected some slacks and a blazer in case a suit was too much. Now all equipped, the trio left the mall, more exhausted then they thought possible for a day's worth of shopping. Dave suggested that they wait until a later day to go find her a vehicle, as it was getting late, and he still had her surprise waiting.

Dave loaded all of the bags into the back of the Denali, while Mitch got Nikki in. He went to help Dave load the remaining bags.

He looked to Dave. "I bought her a gift, and I wanted to show you before I gave it to her."

"You don't have to Mitch, you know that." Dave smiled at the younger agent.

"But I want to, Dave. You are her father." He pulled the box from his inside jacket pocket. He opened it. On the velvet interior, lay a white gold cross. The points were shaped like hearts. Diamonds were at the ends of each tip, and a larger diamond in the middle.

"That's beautiful." Dave smiled. "She'll love it."

Mitch then pointed to earrings at the bottom. They were small studs, 7 diamonds encircling a larger diamond. They were from the "Eternity" collection.

"Wow." Dave said in awe. "When are you giving them to her?"

"I was hoping to take her out and give them to her. A special night out." Mitchell smiled.

"Fair enough, but it'll have to wait. My surprise for her, is to meet my parents. They just found out about her this morning, while you were helping her get ready. Then we leave on a case tomorrow."

"Of course, I understand." Mitchell smiled and went to his side.

Dave drove along the familiar path to his parents' estate. They had moved down here, as most of his family was now here. They arrived shortly before 6 in the evening.

Nikki looked around. "Where are we?"

"There are some people that would like to meet you." Dave stopped the Denali.

They got out and walked up to the front steps of the home. It was something like "Gone with the Wind." Nikki loved it. She was very curious as to who lived here. The large doors opened to reveal a man that strongly resembled Dave, and someone who had Dave's gentle eyes. This couldn't be. She looked at them.

"Nicola, I want you to meet my parents, your grandparents…" Dave smiled to his daughter. "This is Angelo Rossi, my father and Contessa Rossi, my mother."

Contessa stepped forward. "You are Nicola?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes. But I prefer being called Nikki."

"Anything bambina." Her grandmother extended her arms. "Nikki, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are so happy."

Nikki walked into her grandmother's open arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome granddaughter."

Nikki could feel a tear slide down her cheek. "I've never had a grandmother before, or a grandfather."

Angelo Rossi stepped forward and hugged his granddaughter. "We are very happy to have a granddaughter such as yourself. Your father has told us much about bambina. Come in. Visit with your Nonna and Papi."

"Nonna is grandma, Papi is grandpa." Dave said as he saw Nikki look to her grandparents in confusion.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Nonna, and Papi. I'm so happy to meet you." She hugged them again. "This is Mitchell Daughtry, my boyfriend."

They shook his hand, and turned to Dave who just nodded.

With that the group proceeded in, for a traditional Italian feast, and happy conversation. To Nikki, she now felt at home, loved and wanted. Something that had not existed for five years. She was so happy that David Rossi had come in search of her, to recruit her. To bring her home.


	12. Chapter 11

Dave, Nikki and Mitch spent the whole evening with Angelo and Contessa. Nikki was so excited to actually meet her real grandparents. The only ones she had ever had a chance to meet and get to know, even if it was 21 years late.

Angelo smiled. They had always said that Dave would give them a grandchild, just the time was uncertain. Now, they had one. She may be an adult, but she was still their granddaughter. He looked up at the clock. "I think it is time that we all go to bed. I believe you all work tomorrow?"

Dave looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. They had been having so much fun that they had lost all track of time. He sighed. If only they didn't have to work tomorrow. "Papa, I think your right."

Nikki got up and went to hug her grandparents. "Thank you Nonna, and Papi, for everything. I hope I can come visit again."

"Whenever you want bambina." Contessa smiled. "Call us to let us know, and we will gladly visit with you. We've missed much, but we don't want to miss anymore." She hugged her granddaughter tightly. She looked at him. "You do look much like your mother."

"You knew mom?" Nikki looked at her.

"I knew of her. Davey spoke of her often, but never mentioned more than that, probably because of the job. He showed me her photograph once."

"That would be the reason Mama." Dave hugged his mother, and kissed her cheek.

"Now, if you are not on a case on Sunday, I expect to see you and Nikki at Mass?"

"Yes, Mama." Dave smiled. "Is brunch still after Mass?"

"Yes. Nikki can meet her cousins and aunts and uncles then as well." Angelo hugged his son. "Now, Nikki, if you ever need anything. Just call."

Nikki nodded.

Mitch shook the elder Rossi's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you sir."

"You too are welcome Mitchell, as long as you don't hurt our bambina."

"I've already threatened that Papa." Dave laughed.

"I just making sure son. No one hurts a Rossi, and doesn't pay for it."

"Are you considering yourself a Rossi, Nikki?" Contessa Rossi asked carefully.

"Yes. Daddy and I are going to look into the paper work to change my last name from Montgomery to Rossi."

This brought a smile to both of her grandparents' faces. With a last round of hugs, they walked to the door. Nikki hugged them one last time. "I love you Nonna and Papi."

"We love you too bambina." Angelo smiled, a tear in the corner of his eye.

They waved as Dave, Nikki and Mitch left the estate. Dave was starting to feel the day's wear on him. He turned to Nikki, who must've been more exhausted than she had let on. She had her head resting against the window and she was asleep. Tomorrow would definitely be a long day for her. It was her first case with the team. He was a little worried about it. He knew it's what she wanted to do and that it was her dream, but as a father, he wasn't 100% sure that he could bear to see his daughter do the job he had been doing for so long. He turned to Mitch. "You staying the night again?"

"If you don't mind. If not, I'll see you both at the office in the morning."

"I don't mind. Like I said, and my dad said, hurt her and your toast, otherwise, I have no problems. Though, you're not moving into my place permanently. I figure you'll want your own place eventually?"

"I was looking before we had the party."

"Any places stand out?"

"Not yet."

Dave nodded. "Well there's still time."

The rest of the drive passed in silence. They arrived home. Dave gently nudged her. "Nikki. We're home."

"Hmm?" She stirred. "Already?"

"You've been out for the whole drive." Dave laughed.

"Oh." If it hadn't been so dark, they would've seen how red she was. "I take it it's bedtime now?"

"Yes it is. We have to be out of here by 7 tomorrow." Dave answered. "Mitch is going to stay tonight, I believe."

"Well, if we have to be at the office by 8, I think I'll head back to my hotel for tonight. I need fresh clothes and a new go bag." He kissed Nikki on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He whispered.

Nikki just nodded and kissed him back. "I'll bring the stuff you have here tomorrow."

"No problem, Baby Girl. Sleep tight." Mitch said. Then he shook Dave's hand and headed to his truck.

They watched him leave.

"Daddy?"

"What is it bella?"

"Are you okay with Mitch and I?"

"Being together? Yes. I was the one who helped set it up, so I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't okay with it. All I ask is that you be careful."

"I promise Daddy." She kissed her father on the cheek, and headed to her room. She put all of Mitch's things in his go bag. The wet clothes were now dry. She grabbed a nightshirt from her dresser and crawled into bed. She snuggled up to the pillow he had used. It still smelled like him. She cuddled it and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**6am…**

"_**When I hold you**_

_**It feels like heaven**_

_**Heaven surrounds me**_

_**Everytime you, you wrap your arms around me**_

_**And there's nothing I can say or ever do**_

_**To deserve the love of a woman like you**_

_**When your with me**_

_**When you kiss me**_

_**When you tell me**_

_**How much you missed me**_

_**Every moment we're together**_

_**It brings us closer... closer to forever**_

_**And there's nothing I can say or ever do**_

_**To deserve the love of a woman like you"**_

Nikki sat up in bed. She listened to the rest of Johnny Reid's "A Woman Like You." She smiled. Then she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Turning on the steaming water she sang the song softly to herself. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"We have to leave pretty quick."

"Give me 15 minutes." She replied.

"Okay." Dave left to go collect some paperwork, and make coffee.

Nikki turned off the water and quickly dried off. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was smiling. This was a good thing. She then realized that she needed to blow dry her hair. "Screw it." She said. Grabbing her brush, she quickly did a half ponytail, just to make sure it wouldn't blow in her face. Maybe it was time for a change of hairstyle. She quickly applied make-up, threw on her pinstripe suit with a white blouse and nice Sketchers and grabbed her go bag. She looked around. She picked up Mitch's go bag and ran out of her room. She met Dave in the entryway. He offered her a travel mug.

She looked at him. "Coffee?"

"Hot chocolate. I see the face you make when coffee's around." Dave smiled.

"Fair enough. Ready to roll?"

Dave nodded and allowed Nikki out of the door, which he then locked. They drove to the Hoover Building. They were the second ones in, behind Reid and JJ. Dave looked up to see Hotch's office still dark.

"Aaron's not in yet?" Rossi asked.

"Nope." JJ smiled. "Ever since your night of matchmaking, Hotch and Em have been spending a lot of time together and trying to make it work with Jack too." She used her left hand to brush away a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

Nikki reached out and grabbed her hand. "Uh… big shiny rock… when did this happen?"

"We got married." Reid came behind JJ and smiled. "Saturday, before Dave called us."

"You got what?" Emily and Hotch exclaimed from the entrance of the bullpen.

"We got married." JJ said again. "Look, Hotch was helping us with the whole Spence adopting Henry thing, and we just figured why not? Plus, with this baby on the way…"

"Wow, Reid who knew you would beat us all to the punch." Morgan hugged the younger agent.

Congratulations were passed around. JJ and Spencer thanked everyone. Nikki looked to the bullpen. Mitch still wasn't here. She turned to her father.

"He'll be here. Don't worry."

JJ picked up a pile of papers she had put on Derek's desk. "Case?"

With that the team filed into the meeting room. Garcia went to her space, only after kissing Morgan squarely on the lips. JJ handed out case files. Just as she was about to begin, Mitch burst through the door. The whole room turned to face him. He was out of breath. Hotch simply looked him up and down. Dave, who had his back to him, simply turned to him.

"What did you do, run here?" he asked.

Mitch nodded. "Wouldn't let me in the parkade."

Derek looked at him and laughed. "Oh, right. We forgot to give you your new creds."

Mitch just looked at him. He shook his head and took the empty seat between Emily and Nikki. "I'm sorry I'm late."

JJ smiled. "You haven't missed anything yet. We have a case. We'll be heading to Charleston. String of kidnappings, first body was found last night. All small children."

The team didn't need more than that to grab their go bags and run out of the bullpen, as if the Devil himself was on their heels. The team took two SUVs, Derek's and Rossi's and headed for the airstrip. The flight was one of anxiety, tension and worry.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note and Warning: Discussion of mature case subject. Some description and talk of kidnapping and other matter… Just a head's up. Please read and review.**_

_**Nicole**_

Two weeks later…

"That was a nightmare." Dave sighed. He threw his bag and Nikki's into the back of the SUV that was taking them to the Charleston airstrip.

Hotch just nodded in agreement. For over a week they tried to figure out a profile for the pair of men who were kidnapping children. Alternating sex, age, and race. The men threw the team. They had eluded them for the longest time. 5 children had lost their lives, 5 more had lost innocence that would never be regained. The only thing that had finally given them a lead was the one partner had slipped up, trying to take two kids in one day. Greed seemed to be the reason most of these monsters ever got caught. Nikki had had a hard time dealing with it at first. Her love for children obvious. Even JJ, a seasoned BAU veteran could barely stomach what she had seen on this case. The level of molestation, abuse and mutilation was beyond anything that the team had seen in all their years of experience. Emily sought comfort in Hotch's arms each night. JJ and Reid planned the future. Morgan spent most of his time on the phone with Pen, mainly because he was too pissed off to sleep. Rossi watched over his daughter as Mitch tried to help her struggle with the violence that she was now seeing everyday. The nightmares she was getting kept Mitch up at night, but he didn't care. She was everything to him, and he made it his mission to keep her safe, whether it was in the world of consciousness or from the boogeyman in her dreams. Finally, that nightmare was over. One partner captured, the other killed during the take down. The families now had closure, but still had a long journey ahead of them. The trial was going to be hell, but they would get through it. Rossi and Hotch just prayed their family was going to be able to recover.

One more week goes by…

It was official now. Hotch was chief, and would no longer be going on cases unless the need for him were absolutely dire. Morgan was to lead the team, as they had voted on it. JJ would soon be taking maternity leave again, but she was unsure if she would be returning. She felt it was unfair to leave two children in daycare or with a nanny all the time. Maybe it was time to hang up her gun and badge and just be a mom. She would talk to Spence about it. Hotch and Emily were talking serious about relationship plans and where they wanted theirs to go. Jack was happy again, and that's what mattered to him as a father. Morgan ensured that Pen would be safe when he wasn't there. Rossi helped where he could. Lately, all he could do was standby and watch as his family grew and matured. His family was now in two different worlds, and it was getting very hard for him to keep them apart. His daughter was BAU too, and he did what he could to fight the urges to lock her in a closet at Little Creek. He never realized how hard it was. Now he understood how Hotch or JJ felt every time they left on a case or they had to see the horror they saw each day.

They were heading out on another case. This time, headed for Arizona for what looked to be ritual killings. They had a profile ready, and they hoped it would be a quicker case than the last one.

Within days, they had their man, a confession and saved 3 more victims from being sacrificed to an alien god. It was basically an open and shut case. Nikki was looking a little green around the gills, and Dave was worried about her. He looked at her. She was asleep on Mitch's shoulder. The jet was due to take off soon, and he entered into a deep train of thought.

Mitch looked at his Baby Girl who was sound asleep on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. He looked to Dave. The older man was deep in thought. That worried Mitch. Dave and him had had a deep conversation concerning Nikki. Dave wanted to make sure that she was okay, that the last case hadn't totally destroyed her or brought back memories of what had happened to her. At the same time they discussed Mitch's plans. Mitch knew that the "What are your intentions?" conversation was going to happen, he just hadn't known when. He had explained that despite their caring and even love for each other, they were taking things slowly. Going one day at a time, and seeing where it would take them. Dave had seemed happy with that response.

The jet took off and they were heading home. Nikki was going to be spending the next couple weeks with Mitch, as Dave had another book tour to do, and it was his annual leave. Dave trusted Mitch to keep an eye on her and make sure she was well taken care while Dave was away. He hated that he had to leave her behind. They had only been a family for a short time, but it was what it was and that's all there was to it. Once the jet landed in D.C., Rossi took Nikki's bag, his own and Mitch's as Mitch was carrying Nikki to the waiting SUV.

"She's wiped, Dave." Mitch looked at him. "I think I'll let you guys get home and I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick her up."

"You think that I can carry her into my place alone?" Rossi looked at his daughter's beau.

"You're not that old Rossi, you've said it more than once." Morgan laughed. "Plus, Nikki ain't that heavy."

"Derek, you're not helping." Rossi glared at his chief. "Mitch, can you just spend the night at my place. I have to be at the airstrip again in 6 hours."

"Okay, I'll stay, and I'll take good care of her I promise." Mitch finished buckling her in, and she was still out.

"I hope so. I trust you, Daughtry." Rossi got in the driver's seat.

Mitch got into the seat behind Dave and next to Nikki. "I know sir, and I thank you for that." Mitch said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Dave sped to Little Creek, needing to pack some things and try to get a power nap before having to leave for the airport again. This time his SUV would be stored there until he returned in two weeks. Mitch carried Nikki upstairs. Once he had her in bed, he went to Dave's office.

He knocked on the door. "Dave?"

"Come in Mitch, and don't call me sir."

"I didn't."

"No, but before we left the airstrip you did."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, what's up."

"Has Nikki been okay lately?"

"What do you mean?" Dave looked at him curiously.

"I've only been able to see her at the office, and she seems different."

"She said it's the adjustment. But maybe you can get something out of her over the next two weeks. Though a couple days before our last case, she had a flu bug." Dave closed his briefcase and signaled Mitch to leave. "I'll be back in two weeks. But I need to get some rest before the flight. You have my numbers if you need me. Get some sleep yourself."

With that Dave went into his room and left Mitchell standing in the darkened hallway alone. Mitch leaned against the wall that was next to Nikki's door. He put his head to his knees. He knew something was up and either Dave didn't know, or didn't want to know, but he himself needed to know what was going on with his Baby Girl.

He got up, and opened her bedroom door. He leaned against the doorjamb and looked at her sleep. She was curled up against the pillow that he used when he spent the night. He sighed. She was his, and he was hers. He walked in the room and shut the door. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her, easing the pillow from her grasp and pulling her into his arms. He fell asleep instantly, glad to have her in his arms again.


	14. Chapter 13

Nikki awoke to Mitch holding her closely instead of her hugging his pillow to her chest. She turned to see her clock. The face read 6:30am. She sighed. _"Daddy's already gone."_ She thought. _"Mitch will probably want to spend the next two weeks at his place….. Oh no!"_ She knew what was happening, so she tried sneaking out of bed, trying hard not to disturb Mitch.

Sadly it didn't work. Mitch asked drowsily. "Babe? Where you going?"

"Bathroom. I'll be right back."

Mitch nodded and let go of her hand. He heard the toilet flush a short while later, and then her soft footsteps padded back to their bed. "Everything okay baby girl?" He asked.

"Mhm. Time to sleep. I've missed sleeping with your arms wrapped around me." She whispered as she snuggled up against him.

"Sounds good." He kissed her lightly, pulling her close to him.

Both were soon sound asleep again. This time, neither of them stirred until late morning. Mitch awoke first this time. He, too, had missed having her in his arms as they slept, but they didn't want things to get weird between them with Dave around. This was a treat. He watched her sleep. Her face was soft and angelic.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he gently touched her cheek.

"Mmm. Thank-you." She smiled, eyes still closed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Mitch smiled. "Very cute, Sleeping Beauty."

Nikki's eyes popped open when he kissed her passionately. "Good Morning."

"Good morning beautiful." Mitch kissed her again. "What are the plans for today?"

"I kinda thought you had made all of our plans already?" Nikki looked at him.

"Nope. I was just thrilled to get 2 weeks alone with you. I don't really care what we do or where we go."

"So if I wanted to stay in bed all day?" She looked at him.

"If that's what your heart desires, then that's what we'll do." He smiled. "Though, I think food might be needed."

"How bout you go make breakfast, and I'll set us up for a movie marathon?" She proposed.

"Sure thing." He got up out of the warm bed and as he was about to leave the room he kissed her deeply. "I'll be back in a flash."

Nikki made sure he was gone before heading to the bathroom again. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Now she was finally feeling like herself again. She grabbed a selection of movies and put them in a pile next to the TV. She popped in 'Junior' and got back in bed, remembering to take the remote with her this time.

Mitch returned a short while later, bearing a delicious breakfast of crêpes and different breakfast meats as well as some fresh fruit. He set the breakfast tray on her lap. "Bonne Appétit!"

She laughed. She hit 'play' on the remote. Mitch laughed. It had been some time since he had seen that particular movie. It was good that they had found such comic relief. After 'Junior' was done, as was breakfast, Mitch ran the dishes downstairs, then ran back up and changed the DVD. They went through "Cheaper by the Dozen" and "Cheaper by the Dozen 2" before they decided to make lunch. This time they went down together making soup and sandwiches, joking the whole time. After lunch, they washed all the dishes and then Mitch carried her back to her room. They were down to two movies: "Pride and Prejudice" or the original "Yours, Mine and Ours." Nikki choose "Pride and Prejudice" when Mitch asked. After the credits for that movie began, Nikki grabbed the phone on her night stand.

"Who you calling babe?" Mitch asked.

"Pizza guy. I don't want to cook, and I want to cuddle with you, so you can't cook either."

Mitch laughed and took the phone from her. "My treat then."

It didn't take long for him to place the order. He hit the "End" button and handed her the phone. He quickly hopped off the bed, and put in "Yours, Mine and Ours." Then he got back in bed, pulled her into his lap and kissed her as she hit 'play' on the remote. They watched and laughed. Mitch knew he wanted kids someday, when the time was right and he had the right woman, but definitely not 19 kids, like Henry Fonda and Lucille Ball at the end of the movie. Nikki was deep in thought when he looked at her. "Baby what's on your mind?"

"Mitch," She looked at him. "Do you want a family? You know like they did in the movie?"

"That many kids?"

"No silly, god no. Just a family you know a couple kids, your own house and a wife to come home to everyday?"

"Yea, someday. I want to have that special someone to come home to each day, to kiss her when I walk in the door. To have children that look like us, that sometimes get on our nerves, but we'd be so proud of them and everything that they do. Yes, Baby Girl, I want that. When the time comes." He kissed her forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"You said 'look like us' and 'get on our nerves'." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, Baby Girl. Unless you have other plans… I think I want it to be us. Together." He smiled, his teeth perfect and making her melt.

"Really?"

"Totally. Baby, I know people will think we're nuts and all that. But I don't care. I don't think I love you anymore, I know I love you." He pulled her to face him. He put his arms around her neck and pulled her in to kiss her. "I want to be with you. And I was going to give you these separately but I think I'm going to just give 'em to you now, together." He reached down into the bag that was on his side of the bed and he pulled out two black velvet boxes. One was much larger than the other. He handed her the larger one first. She opened it and gasped. She looked in awe at the beautiful white gold cross. The points were shaped like hearts. Diamonds were at the ends of each tip, and a larger diamond in the middle. She then saw the "Eternity" collection studs at the bottom.

"Oh my god!" She softly touched the cross and studs. "They're beautiful."

Mitch smiled. "I thought you'd like them." He gently lifted the cross out and she pulled her soft curls to the side for him to clasp it around her slender neck. Once it was clasped around her neck he looked at her. "They suit you."

She then removed her cheap studs, putting them on Mitch's nightstand and put in the "Eternity" ones instead. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love them. And I love you too!"

"Now, can you explain to me what's with the family questions?"

Nikki sighed. She reached under her pillows. She pulled out a small stick with a pink plus sign. She handed it to him. "Because I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger ending… but here we are another installment of "The Truth Revealed". This Chapter will probably be another fluff chapter. Please Read and Review. **_

_***Love Ya! Nicole***_

"You're what?" Mitch tried not to sound too harsh or say something that would bite him in the ass later.

"I'm pregnant Mitch." She repeated softly.

"Sweetheart, I love you. You know that right?"

Nikki nodded. "I know."

"How can we be pregnant?" He said hesitantly. "We used protection."

"Except that first night." Her words barely audible.

"Oh God. Baby Girl." He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? We were both willing participants that night." She reminded him. A tear rolled down her cheek. He gently brushed it away.

"I should've known better." Was all he could come up with.

They sat there in silence, just holding each other.

Finally she broke the silence and looked up at him. "Mitch, say something, please?"

"I don't know what to say babe. I'm surprised, scared and happy all at once." He kissed her forehead. "What do you want? I know abortion is not an option, for either of us."

He had a general idea that she would want to keep it. Hell, he wanted to keep the baby, marry its mother and have the family he'd always dreamed of, but she was young, and he was almost certain her father would shoot him when he found out.

Nikki nodded. "I want to keep our baby, and I understand it's a big shock. I didn't know how to tell you when I first started to suspect I was pregnant. I didn't know what you'd say. I'm happy, but I don't want you to be forced into something you don't want."

"Baby Girl," He breathed softly. "It is a shock, but I am not about to run away from all of this. We did this together, and I will be with you through it all. I'm going to stay, if you'll have me."

"Oh Mitch." She kissed him deeply.

"I love you baby girl. Is this why you've been under the weather for the past little while?" He gently stroked her cheek.

"Yeah. I suspected it about a week after that night. I didn't get my cycle and I was starting to feel the same way I had 5 years ago." She put her head on his chest, she just listened to the gentle beating of his heart.

"When did you do the test?" He rubbed her back.

"This morning while you were making breakfast. Why are you scared?" She asked.

"Because I swear to God, your father is going to castrate me then kill me." Mitch kept a straight face.

Nikki stifled a laugh. "Babe, I wont let him. He won't hurt you."

"Do you even know your father?" Mitch looked at her.

"I know he'll probably have a slight temper tantrum and yell a lot, but he'll get over it. You're not hurting me, and if I remember right the rule that Papi and Daddy laid down was 'hurt her and die'. You haven't hurt me, you've made me so happy."

Mitch's head dropped. "Just wait until you're in labor. They'll kill me then."

"Mitchell!" She exclaimed. "He will not do anything! I won't let him, plus that's why doctors, hospitals and epidurals exist!"

Mitch laughed. "I know Baby Girl. Your dad scares me anyhow." He sighed, as he pulled her back to him. "I'm not trying to run away, just know that he loves you and that being his daughter he's going to be very protective of you."

She smiled. "I know, but how about we stop worrying about what my dad or uncles, for the matter, will say. I want to know what you think." She took his hand and placed it just above her pelvic bone.

His fear and anxiety disappeared as she did that. "We're going to have a baby" He whispered. "Oh Baby Girl! I'm so happy." He kissed her.

"Me too. I was worried at first, but now this is perfect."

"Not just yet. I was going to wait a while before giving you this part of your gift, but…" He held out a small box. He opened it. "This is a promise ring. I promise you that I will be there through thick and thin. I promise that I will love you forever. I also promise to be the best lover possible."

Nikki started at the two-tone gold and diamond ring nestled in the plush box. The ring had two hearts that joined together. One was white gold, the other was rose gold. Tiny diamonds covered each of the hearts and went ¾ of the way around the band. "Oh." She gasped. She gently touched it. "Mitchell, it's beautiful."

He smiled, and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He kissed it and then kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much. My family, the one I've longed for, for so long is finally here and now." She looked at the ring.

Both of them were too lost in the moment to notice the shadowy figure in the doorway of Nikki's bedroom.

"Ahem!" the figure coughed.

Nikki's head whipped around to see a petite figure standing in her doorway.

"Ariela!" Nikki exclaimed. She jumped out Mitch's embrace and ran to the petite young woman who has stepped in from the shadows. The two women hugged. "Oh my God! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be flying up here for another two weeks!"

The petite woman laughed. "Did you seriously think that I was going to stay in Atlanta after you told me you thought you were pregnant?"

Mitch looked the other woman over. She was about 5'4", and she had an attitude. She was perky, and very calm compared to Nikki's excited state. She was curvy and very pretty. Her skin was golden, giving him the impression that she was Hispanic or had spent a large part of her light bathing in sunlight. He coughed to get their attention.

Nikki turned to face him, then it dawned on her. "Oh right. Mitchell this is Ariela, my roommate from GSU, Ariela, this is Mitchell, or Mitch. He's the baby's father."

Mitch smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Ariela." He got up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mitch. Now, she's like a sister to me so…"

"You don't have to finish that train of thought there." Nikki said. "Daddy and Papi have already threatened him plenty, and my uncles who are also my coworkers did the same thing."

"As long as he knows."

"Thanks Ariela." Nikki hugged her friend again.

Mitch brought up the chair next to the bed. "Have a seat." He offered.

Ariela nodded and thanked him. Nikki climbed back into bed. Mitch was a gentleman and waited until the women were seated comfortable before taking his place next to Nikki on the bed.

"So, explain to me why you couldn't wait until after you were done your rotation before coming down? It's not like the baby's coming right away." Nikki laughed.

Ariela shook her head. "Finished early and I know the baby isn't coming right away but still. You're the closest thing I have to a sister and I missed you not being in Atlanta anymore."

"Are you going to be moving up here then?" Mitch asked.

"Possibly. I may need a new roommate." She laughed.

"Maybe Daddy will let you stay here a while until you get your own place." Nikki smiled.

"I have yet to meet your father." Ariela pointed out.

"Well if you had come when you said you were going to be coming, you would've met him. He's on a book tour right now."

"I still can't believe your dad is David Rossi!" Ariela exclaimed suddenly.

Nikki just laughed. "Is it really that incredible?"

"Well, kinda yeah!" Ariela looked at her. "Though I guess when I think about it, it totally makes sense. So, where's a good hotel for me to stay at?"

"Did you seriously think that I'd let you stay at a hotel?" Nikki glared at her, jokingly.

"Well, no but I can't just invite myself to stay." Ariela replied.

Nikki turned to face Mitchell. "Oh shit. Baby."

"What baby?" Ariela asked, jumping from her chair.

"No not the baby. Mitch and I were supposed to be spending the next two weeks together, since Daddy isn't here." Nikki looked between her best friend and her lover.

"Baby Girl, don't worry about me." He smiled. "We have all of our lives ahead of us. It's fine by me if you spend time with Ariela while your dad's away."

"How about this?" Nikki had an idea. "We spend the time together. This way I don't have to choose between the both of you, and you guys get to know each other."

"I don't mind." Ariela smiled. "I'd actually like to get to know the man who'll be my brother-in-law."

"I don't mind either." Mitch smiled at both women. "But who said we're getting married?"

"That ring on her left hand." Ariela pointed at the finger in question.

Nikki and Mitch laughed. Ariela was confused. "Silly girl." Nikki gave Ariela her hand. "It his promise to me. I'm not engaged yet."

"Yet being the key word there." Ariela pointed out.

The trio burst out into fits of laughter. Suddenly, the doorbell was ringing non-stop. Mitch got up. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his wallet and headed down the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Ariela asked.

"To pay for the pizza. He delayed the order so that it would arrive after the movie had finished." Nikki smiled. "Hopefully you like pepperoni."

"You know I do!"

Mitch reappeared a few moments later, a huge box in his arms. "Supper is served."

They laughed. All three sat on the bed, eating pizza and regaling each other in tales of Nikki's adventures at GSU. Mitch returned the favor by regaling Ariela with the story of how the two of them had met.

Night had long settled by the time they realized how late it was. Nikki showed Ariela to one of the many other guest rooms, while Mitch disposed of the garbage. After saying their good-nights, they went to bed, adventures planned for the next morning.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Dun dun duh! Readers beware… Dave is about to get some very interesting news… Read and Review!**_

_**Nicole**_

The two weeks had gone by too fast. NIkki and Ariela had bonded and Mitch joined them daily for new adventures such touring D.C. since none of them really knew the area, to having picnics around Dave's estate. They had gone shopping; cleaned Dave's house and gone to look at a vehicle for Nikki, since they hadn't gone to get one yet. They would wait for Dave's final approval but they had found the one Nikki wanted. They had even gone to visit Nonna and Papi, and they had gone to visit the team as well. The one thing they all had kept secret was Nikki's condition. They wanted to tell Dave first, and deal with his reaction more than anything. They sat around the living going over one of Ariela's pranks on Nikki back in their sophomore year, when they heard Dave's Denali approaching. Mitch looked to Nikki.

"Baby Girl?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure we're ready to tell your dad this?"

"Would you rather wait until I go into labor to explain?" She grinned.

He hung his head. "NO! But I still would like to live long enough to see our baby."

She kissed him gently. "You will."

They heard footsteps coming up the steps to the front door. Nikki ran to the door, and opened it. "Daddy!" She threw herself at him.

Mitch and Ariela stayed back somewhat.

Dave was almost bolted over backwards, but it was the best welcoming he had had in years. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

They walked into the family room together. Dave greeted Mitch pleasantly, and then turned to Ariela. "And who do we have here?"

"Daddy, this is Ariela. She's my friend from GSU. I told you she was coming up?"

"Ah yes." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ariela, I just thought you weren't coming up for another few days."

She smiled. "I couldn't wait so I drove up earlier. I missed her too much. She's like a sister to me."

Dave nodded. He understood those types of friendships. "Well welcome. I hope Nikki got you to stay here."

"She wouldn't let me go anywhere else." Ariela smiled.

"Good." Dave smiled at his daughter. There was something different about her since he had left. She didn't look sick. "Now how long are you staying?"

"I'm actually thinking of moving up here." Ariela blushed. She too admired David Rossi, famed profiler, but now she was starting to get a little shy around him, even if he was her best friend's father.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here." Dave laughed. The phone rang. Dave reached for it.

Mitch looked at Nikki. He mouthed. "The doctors!"

Nikki's jaw dropped. She muttered "Shit!" under her breath, and tried to grab the phone but she was too late. Dave had it in his hand already.

His expression changed as he listened to the person on the other end and put down the phone. He turned to Nikki and Mitch, who now were pressed against each other. "That was the clinic confirming your appointment with a gynecologist." His tone suggested he had an idea as to what was going on.

Nikki looked at him, then her head dropped to her chest. "Daddy, sit please."

Dave took his seat. Ariela sat between him and the other. Nikki and Mitch sat on the couch.

Mitch put his arm around NIkki, but quickly removed it when Dave glared at him.

Nikki shook her head. "Daddy, we have something to tell you and you are not allowed to freak out."

"I'm cool." He said.

"The reason I've been sick so much is because I'm pregnant." She just threw it out there. There was no reason as to pussy footing around the subject.

Dave bolted up from his seat. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Dad. Mitch and I are going to have a baby."

Then in slow motion, David Rossi collapsed to the ground in a heap. Nikki ran to her father. "Daddy?" She shook him. After a couple minutes he began to stir. "Daddy, come on, wake up!" She shook him.

He looked up at her. "Why I am on the floor?"

"You fainted." Nikki whispered.

"I do not faint." He sat up, a little dizzy.

"You did." Ariela whispered from her seat. She was a little too afraid of what was going to happen next to move from her seat.

"No, it all had to be a dream. You said you're pregnant and that he…" He pointed at Mitch furiously. "Is the father."

"No Daddy, it's not a dream. It's true. I am pregnant. Mitch is the father. And we're both very happy." Nikki was upset. She wasn't expecting him to do cartwheels in excitement but she hadn't expected this either.

Dave got up off the floor and looked between his daughter and the man that, in his mind, had violated her. He flew at Mitch and punched him in the jaw. Mitch flew back onto the couch. NIkki went to try and stop her father, but Ariela held her back.

"Daddy STOP!"

He wasn't listening. He was pissed off beyond belief. He swung again, this time Mitch didn't try to defend himself. "You promised you were safe! You promised you wouldn't hurt her! You lying son of a bitch!" Dave shouted as he hit him. Mitch just let Dave hit him. He knew something like this might happen. Dave hit him again and again. Finally Nikki broke free of Ariela's grasp and threw herself at her father. She grabbed his arm. Dave stopped moving. He turned to see his daughter fighting back tears. He dropped his hands. He looked at Mitch. He face was bloodied.

"Daddy." She pleaded. "Please stop."

He fell to his knees. He didn't seem to have any strength left in his body. "Nikki, I'm sorry. I just…"

She hugged him. "Daddy, I know you're upset. I know it's not the way it normally goes, but it's going that way now. I'm happy. I love Mitch and right now we're both happy that we're going to be bringing a baby into a loving family like this."

She had a point, and Dave knew it. "You're my baby. I've only known about you for a few months, and now I'm going to lose you again."

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you either. You are my family. I love you daddy." She just hugged him tightly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He rubbed her back. Then looked up at Mitch. He was rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry Mitchell."

"No sir, I'm sorry. I should've been smarter, but I love your daughter. I won't be running away. She's everything I've ever wanted. This baby will make it perfect." His voice was different. "Can I go get some ice, I think you broke my nose."

Dave nodded. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted."

Mitch and Ariela walked to the kitchen to get ice, and she was going to try and clean him up.

Dave helped Nikki off the floor and sat next to her on the couch. "Bella, are you 100% happy?"

"Yes. Daddy, I am very happy. I've wanted to have this all my life. He loves me, and trust me, when I told him, he swore you were going to shoot him."

"The thought had crossed my mind but it's locked up in the safe in my room."

"Thank God." She sighed. "I'm going to see the doctor on Tuesday. I'd like it if you and Mitch came with me."

"I'd like that. Though now we're going to have some explaining to do to the team."

"Why?" She looked at him. His smile was starting to seep through.

"Because they're going to wonder why Mitchell has a broken nose and black eyes."

"Oh." She looked at Mitch when he came back in. "Where's Ariela?"

"She said that she'd like to give us some time alone to talk things through." Mitch said, rubbing his jaw.

"Okay. As long as you two promise to play nice." Nikki said, firmly staying put between her father and the father of her child.

They sat and talked. They discussed living arrangements; Nikki and Mitch would stay at Little Creek, as Dave would remodel the guesthouse, and then he would live in it, as he felt the baby needed more room. Mitch insisted he didn't want to intrude but Dave was stubborn. The manor of Little Creek would be theirs and he would live close by in the guesthouse. Ariela was also going to stay with them, as rent was quickly negotiated on when she came back. They also talked about what Nikki would do for work after the baby came, as Mitch and Dave agreed that the BAU may be to hard for a new mom right after. She said they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. They then discussed how they were going to tell the rest of the team and their families. After a few hours, everything was set in place. Dave took them out for what was going to be a celebratory supper. After supper, the girls went for a walk, while Dave sat across for Mitch and they began a conversation that Dave had been hoping would be a few years away.

"Mitch, I know you love my daughter, and that you will be their for your child, but you know she and I are both strongly Catholic…" Dave started.

"If you're talking about getting married before the baby is born, I already thought of that. I want … I would like to marry your daughter. I want it to be proper and legal in every way." Mitch said.

"Does she know this?"

"She knows that I want to marry her someday. I gave a her promise ring, promising that I was hers forever, no matter what happened or what was said."

"I see. I think you two should talk about it. Because I think it's important that you make the decision together. If she wants to wait, then wait. I don't want my baby pressured into anything, but I want this to be right." Dave took a sip of his coffee.

"I understand. I love her, I really do. I want her to be happy."

"Good. Then I'll protect you from my father when we tell him." Dave smiled, which cause Mitch to smile in return. The girls came back shortly after and they left together. They chatted about work, and then they talked about the baby and how this would change everything.

Dave hugged Nikki. "No matter what, your happiness is everything."

"I know daddy. I am happy." She looked at him. "Are you going to force us to get married?"

"No, I'd prefer it, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to marry him daddy. But only if I know it's not just because of the baby." She put her hand on her belly.

"Talk to him, and agree on something. As long as you're healthy and happy, then I'm happy."

They headed home, and for the first time, they were all a family, happy and healthy. Now to tell the team, that might change it all.

**_A/N: I am sorry for the random violence, but *looks up* he'll be alright. Just slight misunderstanding... Sorry again... Nicole_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Truth Revealed… now that Dave knows, time to break it to the team, some fluff with a little drama.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT: MENTION OF RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE… IF THIS IS NOT FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Love Nicole **_

Dave was still reeling a little bit from the news that his only daughter was pregnant. He had hoped that it would be a couple years before that happened, but he had no control over the events of the future. As long as she and Mitch were happy and were going to go through this he didn't worry as much. Now they had to tell the team. This was going to be interesting. In the short amount of time that Nikki had been a part of the team and it was known that she was Dave's daughter, the others treated her like a niece. They worried about her all the time. Now Dave hoped that when they broke the news to the team that he wouldn't have to stop someone from hitting Mitch. He figured he had received enough punishment from Dave, and Mitch had beaten himself up enough already. Dave grabbed his briefcase and left his office. He stopped at the kitchen and set to making breakfast. Mitch and Nikki would be up soon, or would be down soon, and Ariela was in the living room doing yoga.

"Baby Girl, time to wake up." Mitch gently shook Nikki. He had been up for an hour already, going over paperwork, did a quick workout then showered. "Baby Girl, come on time to go to work." He kissed her lips softly.

"Five more minutes." She moaned and turned over.

"Nope, Dave's making breakfast and you still have to shower and change."

"Why do you still call daddy 'Dave'?" Nikki sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Because, he threatened to rip my throat out if I called him 'sir' again." Mitch laughed.

"You could call him 'dad'." She said as she threw aside the blankets.

"I don't think that would go over that well darling." He kissed her cheek. "Now shower and get dressed, we're going to be late."

She toddled off to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got dressed in a crisp orchid colored blouse and black tulip cut skirt. She slipped into a pair of flats and slipped back into the room. Mitch was on their balcony. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and put his arms around her.

"How's this?" She spun to show him the outfit.

"I like it. Now, breakfast awaits." He grabbed their bags and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they enjoyed a quick but nutritious breakfast. Ariela was going job hunting while the others were at work. They dropped her off at her interview and headed for the Hoover Building. They got upstairs, and had beaten the others to the bullpen. Nikki sat at her desk and massaged her temples. Dave went to his office and Mitch paced around a bit before going to Nikki. He began to massage her shoulders, which were extremely tense.

"Baby Girl, why are you rubbing your temples?" He asked softly.

"Headache. Worried. Anxious. Terrified."

"Of?"

"Telling our boss, my uncle, our coworkers, also like aunts and uncles, to me, that I'm pregnant will not go over well." Nikki sighed and put her hands over his that covered her shoulders. "I don't want a repeat of when we told Daddy."

"Your dad said he'd handle the overreactions if there were any." He kissed the top of her head.

"If this goes well, we still have to worry about my grandparents and your parents eventually."

That hit Mitch. He hadn't even told his parents he was seeing Nikki. That was not a conversation he was hoping to have. Telling them he was seeing someone, that was easy, but telling them that the secret girlfriend he had was also carrying his child would result in his Texan ass getting sent to Timbuktu and back. His parents had raised him old fashioned, much like he suspected Nikki had been. He was more afraid of his mother than he was of David Rossi. She would kill him with her glare when she found out.

"Don't remind me."

"Why are you so afraid of telling my grandparents? If Daddy's okay with it they will be too."

"It's not them or the team or your dad I worry about."

"Then who?" She turned to face him.

"My parents terrify me. I haven't had a chance to tell them about us yet." He hung his head. "I'm not ashamed if that's what you're thinking." He could see the shock on her face. "They were out of the country until now, and with the cases, I couldn't. Plus I wanted them to meet you face to face."

"Mitchell." She touched his cheek. "It'll be fine. We'll tell them together, and if they get mad, we can regale them in how my dad almost beat you to a pulp." She gently touched his still black eye.

"Why did Dave almost beat Mitch to a pulp?" Derek's voice made both of them jump.

"Jesus! Where'd you come from?" Nikki stood up, knees shaking.

"The elevator, like normal people." Derek replied, his usual smiled plastered on his face.

"So why did Dave beat the hell out you Mitchell?" Hotch asked.

Mitch turned to Nikki who then called. "Daddy… I think you are needed now."

Dave walked out of his office and joined the group. They looked between him and Nikki. Finally Garcia piped up. "Is someone going to say something?"

"I'm pregnant." Nikki blurted out. She didn't want to beat around the bush this time.

JJ dropped her bagel. Reid stumbled as he walked in. Derek and Penelope gaped at her. Aaron turned to face Dave. Emily sat in a chair.

"Dave, did she just say she's pregnant?"

"Yes I did." Nikki stood her ground. "I'm pregnant, Mitch is the father, and when Daddy found out he beat the shit out of him."

Mitchell put his arms around her. He nodded. "We're together, and this child will be loved and welcomed warmly."

"Dave?" Emily looked at him.

"Mitch has been beating himself up enough. Dad did the physical part." Nikki spoke. "Look I am happy. Mitch is happy. Can't people just be happy for us."

"Nikki is right." Dave spoke. "I wasn't too thrilled, but I heard the baby's heart beat the other day. I am happy for them. I knew it would happen eventually, so I request you all stop glaring at you're future nephew-in-law pretending your gaze are lasers."

"I know you're all probably pissed, but we love each other, the baby will be loved." Mitch finally spoke. "I just want this to be a family, like Dave's been describing it to us."

"If Dave is happy, Nikki's happy and you're happy then we're happy." They all hugged and had a little bit of a celebration.

"Dave, sir?" Penelope walked up to him.

"What is it Penelope?"

"Remember all that information that you and Mitch asked me to pull up, and I said it would take a while because it was a lot?" She looked to Nikki who was talking to JJ about the joys of motherhood, while Hotch and Morgan were talking to Mitch about, well she wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Yes." Dave looked at her. He was hoping that finally they could go after the monsters that had hurt his daughter.

"I have it, and I think maybe it's time the rest of the team find out. I don't think this is something you and Mitch can handle alone." She whispered as Nikki approached them.

"Nikki," Dave took her arm and nodded to Garcia to gather the rest of the team. "We need to talk, sweetie."

"About what Daddy?"

"We, Mitch and I, have been building something to go after the people that hurt you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they hurt you, and what they did was illegal."

"Daddy. I don't want this blowing back on people here. They have lots of power."

"We have enough on him and her that will keep us all safe." Dave hugged her. "We have to do this."

"Alright, but can we keep the details to a minimum. The guys worry enough about me as it is."

"They need to know everything, but we can skip details." Dave hugged her again. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too Daddy. Let's go get this over with please."

Together they headed up to the meeting room, where everyone was waiting. Mitch pulled out a chair for Nikki, then sat next to her. Dave stood at the head of the table.

"Alright. Now you all know that Nikki lived with her adoptive father's sister and brother-in-law, what you don't know is that they abused their power as her guardians." Dave said.

Nikki coughed bringing all eyes in the room to her. "They knew I wasn't my 'dad's' real daughter, but no one bothered to tell me. My 'uncle', and I use that term lightly, began to touch me and eventually it led to him raping me. My 'aunt' didn't care. She let him do it. Shortly after that started, I got pregnant. My aunt took me to a clinic, and she lied. Said I was fooling around, and because I was a minor, I had no say. They forced an abortion on me. She then told me that I would never be loved because I was damaged." With the last words, tears fell down her cheeks. Mitch rubbed her back.

"So what are we going to do Dave?" Aaron asked.

"I pulled up a lot of dirt on them. Fraud, the medical records, a whole crap load of stuff." Garcia spoke up. "We can get them on at least 12 different federal and local offences. I think we should go in, get it over with and come home."

"I agree. Wheels up in an hour." Aaron said.

With that they headed off to gather their things and put an end to the hell that Nikki, their daughter, niece and lover had gone through.


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hello my darling readers! How is everyone? Here is another long awaited chapter. **__**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS… I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OCs… IF I OWNED CM, JJ AND EMILY WOULD STILL BE WITH THE SHOW FOR GOOD.**_

_**A/N 2: **__**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

_**Thank you again and Love always,**_

_***Nicole***_

They were in the air when Nikki finally broke down in tears. She loved her family dearly for this, but she was not ready to see the man and woman who put her through hell for five years. Mitch wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Baby Girl, they can't hurt you. Never again." He whispered.

Dave got up from his seat and went to the back of the plane to the bar. He slammed his hand against the wall. Hotch got up to go see him. "Goddamn it!" Rossi growled.

"Rossi, are you alright?" Hotch asked. Dave was his best friend and he knew something was wrong.

"No. Fuck Hotch. She's my daughter. I didn't know about her for 21 years. I knew nothing. She went through hell, and she couldn't tell anyone because she thought she had no one else. She knew I existed, but she didn't know who I was specifically. I can't stand seeing her like this anymore! She's crying. She's scared. I love my daughter Hotch, but for the first time in 21 years, I don't know what to do or what to say." Dave ranted, then he hit his head against the wall of the plain.

Hotch had no idea as to what to say. Nothing like this had ever happened to their family before. "Dave, all you can do is listen to her and be there for her. Once we land, we'll deal with them. They can't hurt her anymore Dave. You are her father, and no one is ever going to hurt her again, then she has Mitch, who loves her and will protect her. Then she has 3 loving aunts, 2 of them carry guns and shoot better than some of her uncles. She has 3 very protective uncles here, not to mention Anderson and the Director."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Still doesn't help that right now she's in Mitch's arms and she won't talk to me."

"Dave." Emily's voice came from behind him.

Dave turned to face her, and JJ. JJ touched his arm.

"She hasn't talked to you about because she isn't sure how to. Mitch may want to kill them for hurting Nikki, but she thinks you'd actually do it. You're her dad." Emily said softly.

"Dave, you're her father… it's still new to her and its hard for her to tell you about how painful it was for her." JJ added.

What they were telling him totally made sense, but he still wished she'd talk to him. "Thanks." He said, returning to his seat.

JJ returned to hers. She was going over files that they were going to use against Nikki's aunt and uncle. Hotch stayed near the bar with Emily.

"Em, I don't know how to help my best friend." He pulled her to him.

She hugged him tightly. "Just be there for him, and when we confront these people, make sure he doesn't kill them."

Aaron nodded, "What would I do without you?" He smiled, kissing her.

"You'd be utterly and totally lost." She smiled, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Hotch chuckled then guided her back to where they were now going all the evidence in the case.

They were about an hour out of Atlanta, and Nikki was a wreck. Mitch whispered something in her ear. She nodded and got up. She walked over to Dave. "Can we talk Daddy?"

Dave nodded. "Sure thing, baby." He led her to the seats that were away from the rest of the team. "What do you want to talk about, sweetie?"

"Promise me, that you won't kill them. I know you're mad. You're probably pissed off beyond belief. But don't do anything to risk them getting away with this anymore." Nikki whispered.

"I promise. I want them put away. I don't want them to ever hurt you again. I love Nikki. I promise you, they will never hurt you again." He hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, and when we get home, we still need to go car shopping."

Dave laughed. "Right I forgot we had to do that still." He kissed her forehead. "Maybe we'll talk SUV or something, because of the baby."

Nikki giggled. "That might be a good idea. Are you excited about it? I know it was a shock and all that…"

"Yeah. Shock is a little bit of an understatement, but yes, I am excited. I always wanted children and then grandchildren to spoil."

"You get 'em sugar high, and they stay with you." Nikki smiled.

"I'm taking you'll be moving out…" Dave said heavily.

"Not anytime soon Daddy. Eventually, yes, but not now… I want to spend most of my time with you, plus you'll be there for me if I need you."

Those words put his heart at ease. It was something that had been sitting heavy on him since he found out she was pregnant. He didn't want her to leave, not after only just basically having met her. Though Mitch had basically been living at Little Creek with them since she had announced the big news. Dave had an idea, but he'd talk to Hotch about the legalities of it all. Just then the pilot came on and announced they would be soon landing in Atlanta. They went back to their original seats and strapped in. The landing was very smooth and they quickly got into their SUVs and headed out to the hotel. They wouldn't be going to Nikki's 'relatives' until the next day. This was to prevent her from having an anxiety attack, which could possibly harm the baby. That was not something they wanted. So they quickly settled in. Dave went to talk to Aaron about his idea, while Nikki had a bubble bath and Mitch read to her from the edge of the tub.

They ate dinner at a restaurant that Nikki and Ariela recommended, and they then went on a guided tour by the younger women. Finally they returned to the hotel to turn in. Ariela stayed in an adjoined suite to Nikki and Mitch. After one more little panic attack, Mitch finally calmed Nikki down enough to get her to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He wasn't sleeping. Not tonight. He wouldn't sleep until he knew his Baby Girl and their baby were going to be safe and out of harm's way. He had promised Dave he would protect her, and he wasn't about to break it. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Nikki or their baby. He was almost sure it was a little girl. Then he'd have to baby girls to protect and he was damned if he was going to let anyone ever hurt his family again.


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Well… finally, I've had my muse to help me write another chapter of "Truth Revealed". Now a disclaimer:**_

_**THERE IS MENTION BUT NO DETAILS OF RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE. **_

_**This chapter is the conclusion of evil and darkness in Nikki's past. Some roughing up is involved. Please read and review!**_

_**Also:**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

_**My story "As You Wish" was nominated for "Best OC Driven Story". Please vote for me!**_

_**Thank you and now onto the story!**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

The morning came and the team quickly got ready. They planned on arriving at the MacKenzie home early as to have the element of surprise. They left just as the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. An hour later, they arrived at the former plantation that had been Nikki's 'home' for five years. Hotch and Morgan would get them in the door. Rossi, Nikki and Mitch would be the last to go in. This was to ensure that Nikki would be safer and that Mitch and Dave wouldn't kill the people who had made life a living hell for Nikki. They waited at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the house, more or less out of sight.

"What's the meaning of this?" A man's voice came from the open doorway.

"Jeffery MacKenzie?" Hotch's voice asked calmly.

"Yes. Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want at the crack of dawn?"

"Special Agent Hotchner, this is Special Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Jareau." Hotch flashed his credentials. "A few others will be coming in shortly. We've been investigating some accusations against you and your wife Beverly. May we come in?"

"Whatever!" Jeff stepped back allowing the team in. "Bev! Get down here! It's the Feds!" He shouted.

His wife, a portly woman appeared at the top of the stairs. Dave, Nikki and Mitch snuck in while the others kept Jeff and Bev occupied. "Why? Are they here to tell us the bimbo that my brother raised got herself killed?"

Nikki, who had been hiding behind Mitch, stepped forward. "No 'Aunt' Bev. They're here to throw your asses in jail… where they belong!"

Jeff stepped up to Nikki and was about to backhand her when Dave grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind Jeff's back.

"Lay your hand on _my daughter_ one more time and you won't have an arm anymore." Dave growled as he released Jeff, shoving him backwards.

Beverly ran to her husband. "Your daughter?" She stared at Nikki. "Ha! She's just a little brat that my brother raised then got killed for. No one knew who her real father was, not even her own mother! Her mother was a tramp! She got knocked up, then dragged my brother into her web of lies and deceit."

Nikki wasn't about to stand around and let that bitch insult her mother. She ran past everyone and tackled her 'aunt'. She then threw punch after punch, and slap after slap. "MY MOTHER WAS NOT A TRAMP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! BEN LOVED ME AS A DAUGHTER, WHETHER OR NOT IT WAS HIS BLOOD IN MY VEINS! THEY RAISED ME RIGHT! THEY ENTRUSTED ME TO YOU WHEN THEY DIED! MOM DIDN'T KNOW HOW YOU WERE GOING TO TREAT ME! OTHERWISE, I'M PRETTY SURE SHE WOULD'VE MADE SURE I KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS! BEN AND SHE BOTH KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS, AND IT DIDN'T MATTER!" She screeched.

Mitch and Morgan ran to her and struggled to pull her off the downed woman.

Mitch held her tightly in his arms. "Shh. Baby Girl, breathe. Remember, calm." He kissed the top of her head.

Jeff went and helped his wife, bloodied, off the floor. "Little bitch!" He spat in Nikki's direction.

"Sit down!" Aaron ordered.

This startled the couple. They sat on the sofa, facing the team.

"Now." Aaron began. "We know everything. Nikki, is family to us, biological or not, and we will not stand for what you've done to her. We also won't stand for you laundering money, but that's the least of your worries.

"We didn't do shit!" Beverly exclaimed, wiping her mouth.

"Liar!" Nikki growled, struggling against Mitch's embrace.

"Baby Girl, remember the baby." Mitch said, trying to calm her.

"She's just like her mother!" Jeff laughed. "She trying to tell you that bastard she's carrying is yours."

Now Mitch was a guy who usually kept his cool, but that had been the last straw for him. He was fucking pissed off! "Morgan, take her!"

Morgan pulled Nikki to him. Mitch then stormed to the sofa and grabbed the older man by the throat. "Listen to me you twisted son of a bitch! You hurt her. You raped her! You abused her! And when she got pregnant, you had your wife go spread lies, ruining an innocent young woman's life!" Mitch spat. "I know that baby is mine! She and I are happy together, and I will not stand around and let you endanger her or my child anymore! If I could I'd deal with you myself, and this is much more pleasant than what I or Dave could ever do to you. Remember that!" Mitch then released him and threw him back against the sofa.

Now it was Dave's turn. The other team members stayed back, this was the way it had to be. Morgan let Nikki go back to Mitch, but making sure he and Emily stood between Mitch and Nikki and the other two on the sofa. Dave knelt down in front of the now terrified couple. "Rose was my wife, and I would've done anything to be with her. We got married secretly, since both of us worked for the Bureau. Then shit hit the fan, and the Bureau faked my death to guarantee that that never happened again. I didn't even know she was pregnant. They let her leave, and never told me shit. If I had known the truth, I would've guaranteed my daughter a good life, even if I wasn't allowed to be a part of it. Now your brother was a good man, and I'm grateful that he raised my baby properly. Then I found out the shit you bozos pulled… Fuck, I wanted to fly down here and kill you but Nikki is much more kind hearted than me, and at her request, I didn't. Now you'll punished to the full extent of the law."

Aaron stepped forward with Emily and Derek. "You're under arrest on the following charges: child abuse, multiple counts of statutory rape, infanticide, fraud and money laundering." He read them their rights while Emily and Derek cuffed them.

Dave stepped forward, one last time. "I hope you rot in hell." He then guided Nikki out of the house.

JJ smiled to him. She had stayed back the whole time, biding her time. "Oh, and just to let you know, the press is here."

They escorted the deranged couple out of the home in front of a hoard of press. JJ then gave a very detailed press release, protecting Nikki's name. Even if these two were found 'not guilty', their lives were officially ruined. Mitch and Hotch shoved Jeffery into one SUV as Morgan put Beverly in the other with Emily. Mitch glared at Jeff. "You've been very lucky thus far, but you won't be once you are in prison. They don't take lightly to men like you who rape young girls." He slammed the door shit and walked back to Dave's SUV, where Dave and Nikki were waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" Mitch asked, looking down at Nikki's sleepy form.

"She will be." Dave said as they pulled away. "She will be."

* * *

_***TR*TR*TR*TR*TR***_

_**

* * *

**_

After completing the necessary paperwork, they quickly boarded the jet to go home. Nikki's nightmares were over. The monsters of her past were metaphorically slain. She had a home now, and a family that loved her, something she hadn't had in a long time.

She was calm, finally. Mitch had told Dave that as soon as they were back in D.C., they he'd take her to the doctor's to be checked out. The flight was smooth and soon they were home.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Dave said as he kissed Nikki on the cheek. "Ti amo."

"I love you too Daddy."

Mitch nodded and drove off towards the doctor's office.

Aaron approached Dave. "I swore I was more worried about you two trying to kill them for what they did to her. I never thought she would be the one to attack."

"Over 5 years of bottled up rage, Hotch." Dave said. "Anyone pushed that hard for that long is bound to snap."

"True." Hotch unlocked his Yukon. "Let's go."

_**

* * *

*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*

* * *

**_

The doctor took them in quickly, and did some tests. When he came back, he was smiling. "Everything's looking good. How's mom feeling?"

"Better." She smiled. "So the baby is okay?"

"Yep. Baby is very good. I'll do an ultrasound. If we're lucky, we'll see the baby's heartbeat." He set up the machine. "Now we're still too early to use the abdominal ultrasound, so we'll use the internal one. It'll still do the same thing, just from a different angle." He pointed to the stirrups again. "Now, legs up and look at the screen."

Nikki gasped at first. It was a little uncomfortable at first but then it was okay. The doctor began the scan. He fiddled with some knobs and soon the room filled with the sound of liquid swishing. He adjusted the ultrasound wand, and soon a loud 'whoosh whoosh' came out from the machine. Nikki's hand tightened around Mitch's.

"And that is your baby's very healthy and strong heartbeat."

"Is it supposed to be like that?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, sir." The doctor smiled.

"Oh my God!" Nikki exclaimed. "It's so small!"

Mitch kissed her. "But perfect."

The doctor allowed her to get dressed, then came back with a copy of the ultrasound photo and a DVD, as well as a box of prenatal vitamins. "I figure your families will want to hear it too." He said, giving her the DVD. Then he explained the prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you Doctor." Mitch shook his hand.

"Yes thank you." Nikki was glowing.

"No problem. See you back in about a month. My office will call to confirm."

Nikki called Dave as they left. "Dad? Yeah, we're on our way home. We have a surprise for you." She almost sang.

"So do I." Dave replied. "See you soon, Cara."

"Yep. Love you Dad."

Dave replied. "I love you too."

Nikki hung up and Mitch took her hand. He held it all the way back to Little Creek.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this is another chapter of "Truth Revealed". I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Also please vote for me in the "Profilers Choice Awards."**_

_**My story "As You Wish" is nominated in the "Best OC Driven story" category!**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
